Teenage Wasteland
by envyme13
Summary: A Mob family story. The Cullen family is notorious throughout Palm Beach for their involvement in crime, fast money, fast cars, and the life of luxury. The Cullen teens are about to experience life,in new ways by finding true love!Full Summary inside*
1. Background

**Title:** Teenage Wasteland. (A mob family story) All Human

**Genre-**Drama, Romance, Crime, Comedy

**Summary****:** The Cullen family is notorious throughout Palm Beach for their involvement in crime, fast money, fast cars, and the life of luxury. The Cullen teens are about to experience life, in new ways. Edward, Emmett, and Alice have always been treated differently than other teens their age. Edward is the eldest brother and has a lot on his shoulders, trying to please his father in every way possible. Emmett, the middle child, is rebellious and always wants to do exactly the opposite of what his family wishes of him. Alice is Esme and Carlisle's baby girl, she is extremely over-protected by the family, and has no idea what really experiencing life is. When the three siblings run into three people that could change their outlook on life entirely, how well will the heads of this dangerous family react?

**(To avoid confusion) Character Info:**

Edward Cullen - Turning 19, Freshman in College

Emmett Cullen - Turning 18, Senior

Alice Cullen - 17, Junior

Rosalie Hale - Turning 18, Senior

Jasper Hale - 23, College Graduate

Bella Swan - Turning 17, Junior

Jacob Black - 16, Sophomore

Carlisle Cullen - 37, Mob Boss.

Esme Cullen - 39

**Rating -** Mature. Foul language, and all the regular stuff teenagers do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the twilight characters or the series content.

* * *

Living in West Palm Beach, usually meant you came from money, and plenty of it. Carlisle Cullen was only fourteen years old when he emigrated to the United States from Scotland. He only had a few dollars to his name and no papers. Being an orphan he ended up working on farmland for an extremely wealthy family. He fell in love with the family's eldest daughter, Esme. She was two years older than he and was arranged to marry a man named Charles Evenson. After Esme's father had caught the pair kissing in the stables, the family threw Carlisle out. Esme stole whatever money she could find in her home and went in search to find the man she truly loved. Young and naïve, they ran away together to the United States, where they hoped to start a brand new life. Carlisle found a job at a casino in West Palm Beach as a busboy and Esme worked as a nanny for a wealthy family around the area. The casino Carlisle worked in was owned by the Volturi family, an Italian mob family. When Carlisle was seventeen Aro Volturi, the head of the family hired him to do a variety of odd jobs.

At first they only consisted of delivering packages, driving around some acquaintances, or just plain old picking up coffee. The money was great, more than Carlisle had ever seen, and it pleased Esme more than anything. She had grown up living like a queen and he felt bad for not being able to spoil her in the way she had been used to. Odd jobs, turned into dangerous jobs. One night after Carlisle had watched Aro's brother Marcus shoot a man in the head over a gambling debt, he thought it was about time to call it quits. But fate had other things in store for him. He went home to break the news to Esme but before he could tell her he no longer wanted to work for the Volturi family, she announced she was pregnant with their first child. Carlisle Cullen was only eighteen years old.

**TW**

19 years later…

Edward Cullen sat in his Volvo S60R in front of Tanya Denali's massive mansion. They had been dating about a month. His father's closest friend and ally, Aro believed it would be a splendid idea to have Edward date the girl. Her family had close personal connections in the Russian Mob. The eighteen year old girl wasn't beautiful but she could be described as cute. She had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, was fairly short and very thin. The really annoying thing about her though, was she was very high-maintenance, and could be described as snobby and vain. Edward had already been waiting outside for half an hour and was becoming extremely agitated.

"Please hurry so I can get this over with." Edward mumbled to himself as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hi!" Tanya's absurdly childlike voice scared the shit out of him as she popped her head inside his car. She just stood there waiting for a response instead of just getting in and sitting down.

"Hey. Let's go," He replied as kindly as he could possibly manage. Usually Edward was top notch when it came to being polite and using his manners, but there was just something extremely irritating about this girl that sometimes made him slip.

He maneuvered his car out of the driveway slowly waiting until they were out of sight from her home before he sped down the street, barely giving the girl a chance to put her seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" Tanya asked making Edward flinch at the shrill of her voice. This relationship would work better if she didn't speak, at all.

Flashing her a killer smile, "Café L'Europe." It was the most expensive restaurant in town, suitable for her tastes. Today if she complained about the food or the service, he would just tell his father he gives up. And those words never left his mouth when it came to his father.

She stayed quiet for a minute. What a relief.

"Ed…" She started and paused, he looked at her hating the fact she called him that, she had mischief in her eyes. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

His brows shot up. "What for?"

Her hand reached over to him and made her way down his pants and she began to rub. "I want to show you something."

He quickly took her hand away as gently as possible, wishing he could smack it. "Don't you think it's too soon for that Tanya?"

She shook her head, pulled up his shirt then started trailing kisses down his stomach. He was going to crash if she kept this up. Edward made a mental note to make sure his sister no longer talked to this horrid girl, she was an awful example to be around.

"Stop," He told her coldly. Tanya didn't listen or didn't care.

_I'm being molested_. Edward thought as he attempted to push her head away from his body. Nothing was working so he parked his car on the side of the road.

Tanya looked up at him. "If you let me do this Ed, I'll tell my father what a great boyfriend you are. Daddy will be pleased at hearing how you have been such a gentlemen towards me, and so will your father. Besides I promise you'll like it."

Edward wanted to smack the smirk right off her face, the evil bitch had just blackmailed him because she wanted to give him head. _What the fuck?_ He didn't answer, and instead watched as she unbuckled his pants and placed her mouth on his cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined it being someone else less childish, irritating, and snobby. He wanted someone whom he could find beautiful inside and out.

**TW**

**Emmett**

"Fuck! My dad is going to fucking kill me!" Emmett yelled as he stared at the now completely destroyed Maserati. There was no fixing this one now, his dad would be home in the morning to find his favorite vehicle missing. The thing had been customized entirely to Carlisle's tastes, and it was his most prized possession.

"He can just buy another one man, don't sweat this. Besides what did your dad expect after he took the keys to your Benz away?" James, Emmett's friend, assured him. His dad despised James, and believed him to be a very bad influence. He wasn't from the wrong side of the tracks or anything like that. His father was also very wealthy, a criminal lawyer in fact. It's ironic how often he had to use his professional career to get his son out of trouble.

Emmett shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the broken car. Why did he think racing James' Ferrari with his dad's favorite car was a good idea? "What am I going to do?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

James patted him on the back and looked up at his face. "Damn, you're bleeding. Let's get you to the hospital. And I'll take care of everything."

They both walked to James' car that was in mint condition - obvious James had won the race - which reminded Emmett he now owed his buddy five-grand. Stupid bet.

On the way to the hospital James made a call. "Hey Mr. Black may I speak to Jacob."

When he was done, Emmett turned to him. "What was that?"

"There's this kid named Jacob Black, he lives on the other side of town. He's insane with fixing cars." By the other side of town, he meant the normal side consisting of the middle class.

All Emmett could do was nod he had a splitting headache, and only expected it to get worse when his father came home in the morning.

"Don't worry buddy, while you get checked out I'll have a tow truck tow the car over to this kids house and he promised to have it fixed by morning."

Fixing the damage he had done seemed impossible in only nine hours, but whatever, it was either go along with James' idea or have his father kill him. He wished he could tell Edward what was going on, but he would probably give him some speech about accepting responsibility and manning up by telling our father the whole truth before he got home.

Fuck that…

* * *

****THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED. CHAPTERS ARE BEING EDITED THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA: lynard69****

**AND MY PRE-READER:**nbrian72****

**Lynard69 has been a huge help and I am learning a lot and we will be making this story so much better for all of you!**


	2. Pixie Cut

*******To GUEST:** Don't review if you aren't actually going to READ the story, Edward doesn't HAVE sex with Tanya!*

**Bella**

Why did her father always have to work so late, Bella thought as she stared at her television screen in her bedroom. It was already ten-thirty, and her father had left for work around seven am. She looked at the screen in awe forcing herself not to worry about her father. Charlie Swan was the chief of police in Palm Beach, and working in a neighborhood where half the residents were millionaires, meant a lot of crime and danger. Even with the fancy alarm systems and body guards there was just something about money that drove people mad.

Currently her mother was following her husband Phil around from state to state. Phil Dwyer was a minor leaguer in Jacksonville, Florida and the pair are constantly traveling. Her mother Renee was a wild and free spirit who never fully accepted responsibility, which is why Bella had lived with her father almost her entire life. She was more of the adult figure in the family anyway, she looked out after her father and mother as if they were her children.

"Brad Pitt is a very good lucking vampire," She said turning towards her best friend and lifetime neighbor, Jacob.

He laughed wolfishly. "Too bad vampires don't exist."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "If they did I would never date one."

"Why not?" Jacob asked. "I think they'd be cool."

Her eyes rolled. "They can't die and drink blood to survive. That's repulsive and they are complete stalkers. What was Louis doing following around some random boy?"

"He just wanted to say hi." He laughed. "Just kidding if I ever saw a vampire I'd be the first to stab the fucker in the chest."

Obviously Jacob had not been paying attention to the movie, vampire's don't die by getting stabbed in the chest according to Interview with a vampire. His phone rang "Ooh, me so Horny!" rang throughout her room, she threw a pillow at him as he let it intentionally ring longer. That was the most annoying ring tone on the planet. For some reason he found it hilarious.

"Hey wazzup man?" Jacob spoke to the phone as he threw back the pillow, bopping her in the head. She attempted to get him back, but for a 16 year old boy, he was so much stronger than her or any boy his age. Jake didn't even look his age, if he wanted he could pass for eighteen or nineteen. Standing, he was six feet tall, maybe more, and he was ripped.

"Two grand, Hell yeah I can do it!" He yelled excitedly into the phone.

Finally she got the pillow past his gigantic hand and slapped him in the face with it but he ignored her and continued talking into the phone. "I'll be waiting for it at my house then, thanks man!"

When he hung up he looked at her, his face filled with joy.

"Why are you so happy?" Looked like his dad just told him they had won the lottery.

"That was James. He just gave me a job. I have to fix a Maserati by nine tomorrow morning, and he's paying me two thousand dollars, plus anything else I need, like parts and crap, he's going to provide."

Ugh, James. Jitters and the creeps came to mind when Bella thought about that guy, he was constantly hitting on her and talking about how much money he had. As if she cared, the guy was a complete jerk, and his girlfriend was a completely bitchy snob. She didn't like to refer to any females as bitches, but that girl Victoria deserved the title.

Sometimes she wondered why Jacob put up with James' crap, but she already knew the answer. James had connections, and always provided Jacob with side jobs, like fixing his cars and motorcycles. Had Jacob not needed the extra money, she knew he would tell that guy to never speak to him again, but he needed it for his father Billy. In a hunting accident a couple of years ago Billy was shot in the spine, permanently paralyzing him and shortening his income. They both now lived off a disability check that was mailed once every month and it wasn't a lot. Barely enough actually. Jake's older sisters took off as soon they were of age, leaving Jacob responsible for their father. Unfortunately, their mother had died at a very young age and Billy was all they had…all Jacob had, and he did everything he could for him.

"Whose car is it?" She asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. All I know is I have to fix it and when it's done, James is going to text me an address and I have to drive it there tomorrow morning at exactly nine and no later."

Sounds kind of fishy Bella thought. "I want to come," Bella announced wanting to make sure he wasn't getting himself into any trouble. All of Palm Beach knew about James Skiltract, and the type of trouble he always got into and she wasn't going to let Jacob be dragged down with him.

**TW**

**Alice**

Long beautiful hair. Her parents loved her hair. It was what they said made her the angel of the family. Untouched virgin hair giving off the pure look of innocence. Thus the reason she despised it. Being seen as innocent and treated as if she were still a child. She was no child, this little girl was grown up, and she would prove that to her family. Alice Cullen looked into the mirror of her vanity, picked up a pair of silver scissors and began to snip at her dark brown hair. She watched as the long strands of hair fell to her wooden floor. A smile spread across her angelic face. Her father would be thrilled. After doing the best she could, her hair looked pixie-like. She set the scissors down taking in the view before her. Her green eyes looked wider, and her features stuck out more. She knew she had a wonderful face and didn't need long hair veiling it from the world.

A few months ago her father had hired what he called an "assistant." He was godlike in his ethereal beauty. His blonde wavy hair, aristocratic nose and deep blue eyes were telling that he was dropped here straight out of Heaven. Alice would admire him from afar as he bid to her father's will. Normally she wasn't very shy at all, she was a cheerleader and had a bubbly personality, but this man gave her butterflies and made her feel nervous every time he was around. Yes, a man. This was no boy and at seventeen, dreaming about a man of the age of twenty-three was shameful, especially in her family. "He is too old for you" her mother would say. "He works for me for god sakes" her father would say. And her personal favorite was "you're not allowed to date until your twenty-one."

There was something missing about her look Alice thought as she admired her new haircut. Make-up would make her look more mature, it was too bad she wasn't allowed to wear nor own any. The great thing was her mother and father weren't home. They went to Japan on a business trip and would not be home until tomorrow, for Edward's nineteenth birthday fiasco.

Sneakily, she crept out of her bedroom making sure none of the maids or any of the security patrol in the house could hear her and made her way to her parent's bedroom. During the day there were about ten guards on patrol throughout their estate, at night there were twenty-two. Alice, thanks to her over-protective parents, was fortunate to have her very own bodyguard who he was fired last week after she was able to sneak away from him and head to the mall by herself.

Until a new bodyguard was assigned, she wasn't allowed out of the house without her parents or brothers, or she should say brother. Her dad and Emmett weren't getting along lately. Aside from all this the thing that angered her most was that she owned a car and knew how to drive it, but wasn't allowed to drive herself anywhere. The guard had to do it and she had to sit in the back because it was "safer."

An hour later, after many failed attempts at trying to make her face look mature, and not clown like, she finally got it right. Steadily she made her way back to her room, passing the foyer, when the front door opened.

In walked Emmett with a busted face, and he reeked of alcohol. Alice stood their frozen contemplating running away before he could see her. Too late, he looked up, and instead of yelling at her he pointed at her and roared with laughter. "Where the hell did all of your hair go?!"  
She gulped no longer afraid, only astonished by her brother's careless reaction. "In the garbage. What happened to your face?"

He shrugged. "Got into a fight."

"Better hide from mom and dad." She replied.

He started laughing again. "No. I think you better hide from mom and dad. And get that stuff off your face before Edward comes home and has a whiney attack."

Speak of the devil. "Get what off…" As soon as he looked at his baby sister he stopped and stared at her confused.

Emmett made his escape before his brother smelled the alcohol and saw his face, leaving his sister helpless to face the wrath of their older brother.

* * *

****THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED. Chapters**** ARE BEING EDITED THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA: lynard69****

**AND MY PRE-READER:nbrian72****

**Lynard69 has been a huge help and I am learning a lot and we will be making this story so much better for all of you!**


	3. Golddigger

**Rosalie**

7:45 am

Before his parents died, he and his sister were fine. As real-estate agents for big spenders, their income was above average, and they considered themselves upper middle class.

Fortunately, he and his sister were able to attend Cardinal Newman High, a private catholic school. It wasn't the Grandview Preparatory School the rich sent their children too, but it was better than any public school.

When Jasper and Rosalie Hale's parents died in a mysterious car accident, Jasper became Rose's legal guardian. After the funeral they learned their father had a huge gambling debt, and it was Jasper's responsibility to pay it off. During Rose's junior year, he took her out of private school and sent her to public after selling their childhood home and renting a small two bedroom apartment.

She was devastated and for awhile despised her brother, blaming him for all of their bad luck. Mr. Volturi, the owner of the infamous casino his father's addiction had gone towards, approached Jasper, a Miami University graduate just a couple of months ago offering him a job. He had been pleased that Jasper had paid off his father's debt. Under Rose's pressure and the fact that he had many bills to pay, he dutifully accepted.

"How was that cheerleading thing?" Jasper asked his sister as she strode into their apartment with an angry expression on her face. Lately, she was always angry. His sister had a temper and a tongue he couldn't control, she was witty and quite beautiful, a fact he could not deny.

"Sucked, obviously. I tried out to be the cheerleading captain for next year and the awful no teeth fat-bitch coach gave the position to her daughter." She had been the captain at Cardinal Newman.

He rolled his eyes, he knew she couldn't stand her new school, but what other choice did she have? "I'm sorry." He had been saying that a lot to her lately. The other night she had brought him dinner home from the restaurant she worked in and he had not made it home that day. Instead he was eating at a fancy restaurant with his boss and his many business associates.

She shrugged. "It's not like my senior year matters or anything." Her voice held sarcasm. "I have to get to work. Have fun being around the rich and famous, bye." Rose ran to her room to change into her uniform.

Jasper wished he could drive her to work, but he had to be at the airport by nine, she would have to walk twenty blocks or take the bus. Rose, was his family and his little sister, he felt bad she had to go through any tough times. If he could reverse it all, he would.

On the way to the airport his phone vibrated, it was a text from Emmett Cullen. What did that reckless kid need this time?

Jasper, you have to help me man. When you pick up my parents stall for as long as you can.

Carlisle Cullen wasn't a patient man, if he did this Emmett would owe him big time. Another text:

Please. I swear if you ever need anything, I'll repay you.

Anything, he thought?

**TW**

**Jasper**

8:10 am

Rose worked at a Cuban restaurant that was highly popular in West Palm Beach, she started just a couple of months ago. Her looks and ability to charm people had gotten her the job easily. The owner was an older man that only wanted attractive female waitresses working for him. She almost felt like she was working at Hooters. The tips were great though, and she was saving to buy herself a car and maybe even pay her way through college.

Being parent-less was horrible. Even though she was angry at the loss of them and took the anger out on her brother she loved Jasper dearly. Having a job took some of the stress and weight off his shoulders, no matter that he had told her she could just focus on school.

If it wasn't for her, by now he would probably be a famous psychiatrist or therapist with a book out or something. Her brother was a very good man, and he read people's emotions effortlessly, allowing him to be an extremely loveable person, because he never said or did the wrong thing. Even if she cursed at him for no reason in particular, he would just give her a hug and wouldn't take offense to it. Jasper knew his sister was hurting inside and tried his best to take care of her.

"Hey my favorite waitress," Michael, her creepy boss greeted her. In the back of her mind she secretly knew he was some type of pedophile.

"Hey boss," She replied kindly wishing she could give him the finger. Last week he had slapped her ass.

"Glad your working today." Yuck he was trying to be flirtatious. "You're doing all the back tables today." _Yeah because they're closer to your office, creeper_.

She nodded politely, took a pencil and pad and went to greet her first customers. Two young men sat at a booth. The one that was visible to her had a military haircut, blond hair and blue eyes. He was laughing at something his companion had said and as she approached he whistled at her. "God damn aren't you a beauty."

A fake smile spread across her face and she turned to his companion. He was tall, she could tell even though he was sitting down, very muscular, and had the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. His short dark hair sculpted his face perfectly highlighting the face to the likeness of one of those Greek gods. Except he looked like he had gotten himself into some type of fight. Warrior God it seems. His drawback was that he looked like a complete bum…he smelled and his clothes were hideous. It was as if he dressed in that certain way to make people dislike him.

"What do you want Emmett?" His friend asked him. The guy named Emmett shrugged. "I don't have any money, man."

He was a bum, broke loser, that wouldn't do Rose any good at all. The bum looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She gulped because he was so good looking…

_Shake it off Rose, you need to marry a higher class to be able to get out of this financial mess_, she told herself.

"I got it," His friend replied taking out a shiny black credit card. Now he had money, she noticed his clothes and the scent of his perfume. Armani.

Her eyes shined as she faced him. "Would you like to hear our specials?"

"Of course sweetheart. By the way my name is James." His voice was cocky.

* * *

****THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED. Chapters ARE BEING EDITED THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA: lynard69**

**AND MY PRE-READER:nbrian72****

**Lynard69 has been a huge help and I am learning a lot and we will be making this story so much better for all of you!**


	4. Time is running out

**Edward**

Last night he had yelled at his sister angrily, he felt bad after watching her run crying to her room. One, she was all dolled up as if she were some hoochie. Two all of her beautiful hair was gone. And three she had done it while he was the one supposed to be looking out for his younger siblings. His father was going to be furious with Edward when he found out he had allowed his little sister to do something so Britney Spears. And Emmett, he didn't even know where his brother was. Had he even come home last night?

How was Carlisle Cullen supposed to trust Edward with taking over the business when he couldn't even keep his brother and sister in check?

"Fuck," Edward mumbled to himself lying up in his bed.

He was wearing nothing but boxer briefs, as he went out to his balcony, to catch some fresh air.

_Do you want to disgrace our family? Have you no respect!_ The words he had spoken to his sister stuck in his head like a tumor.

Edward wished appearances didn't matter, that people wouldn't frown upon any wrong action their family took, but they had to be tread carefully. This was the mob, of course they did their share of wrongs, but it's imperative they not be caught. Everything they did mattered, any words that came out of their mouths mattered. Alice didn't understand the issuewasn't about the haircut; it was much more than that. They all had to follow a straight path, and watch every single step they took. The consequesces would be great and they would end up having nothing leftlosing everything their father worked for.

She always complained about everyone being way too overprotective of her but she didn't think about the dangers. They had many enemiesthrough their mob connections and others wanting to take away their power and status because of their wealth and connections. And for that amount of money, people are willing to do anything to get it. Alice was the baby and if anything ever happened to her it could ruin them. She was our princess, the one that wouldnt have to be a part of this life once she was older; our glue and our saving grace.

He was broken out of his mental anguish by the sound of his father's Maserati coming through the gates and uptheir long driveway. Edward checked his Rolex; it was only 9:00. His parent's flight should have landed only twenty-minutes ago so there was no way they were they home yet.

"Emmett," he mumbled angrily under his breath running out of his room and down the stairs to meet his brother. No one, not even he, wasallowed to drive that car except for Carlisle.

As the car approached, he noted that there were two figures inside as it pulled to a halt in front of him.

Expecting his brother to come out Edward stood glaring until a tan tall young man came out of the driver's seat instead.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice lacked all politeness.

The young man smiled goofily and raised a brow confused. "Are you Emmett?"

Edward shook his head annoyed that this complete stranger had been driving his father's car.

"I'm Edward Cullen, his brother."

Recognition spread across the young man's face as he took in the last name. Edward imagined he even saw him gulp.

A youngwoman then exited driver's seat and Edward stood their stunned with awe.

She wasbeautiful. No, she was themost attractive girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Her eyes were a huge chocolate-brown, her lips full, and what marvelous long dark brown hair.

"Listen, my friend Jacob and I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Just give him the money you promised him and we will call a cab home." Her voice left Edward speechless. It was so smooth it reminded him of sweet wine. He began to wonder if her lips would taste the same.

Suddenly, a red Ferrari pulled up behind them. This little scene had to dissipate before his father and mother arrived. James and Emmett came out of the car and walked towards the group in front of the Maserati.

Edward smirked noticing how the beautiful girl looked at James as if repulsed. The guy was a complete douche.

**TW**

**Emmett**

For some odd reason he couldn't stop thinking about the waitress he had just seen.

Unfortunately, as always, she wasn't interested in him whatsoever. Only in James and as usual having a girlfriend didn't stop him from dating other girls. That beautiful girl named Rosalie was going to get played, and Emmett wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen to her.

_Time to face my problems_ he thought as he saw his brother and two strangers by the car he had crashed the night before.

"Hey Eddie, I thought the party wasn't until tonight. What is this?" James roared obnoxiously.

Emmett rolled his eyes wondering why James thought it to be a good idea to even try to kid around with his brother. Edward had absolutely no sense of humor.

His eyes scanned the vehicle he had mutilated last night. It was extremely surprising to see the car in perfect condition. _This kid was magical! How the hell did he fix the car so fast?_ The guy Emmett guessed to be Jacob was standing protectively next to a pretty girl in front of his brother. He looked terrified and nervous. Edward must've not been very friendly.

"I don't know James. I was hoping you could explain this situation?" Even though his brother's voice was calm Emmett could hear the hint of anger. _Great my dick brother has to know now I crashed our father's favorite car._

James raised his hands in surrender and started backing up. "I have no idea. Just dropping Emmett off after a nice breakfast. Have a nice day, Cullen," he finished jumping into his car and eventually speeding off.

_Asshole_, Emmett thought. _Thanks just leave me to get eaten by the fucking lion_.

The pretty girl turned to Emmett and introduced herself. "Hey Emmett, I'm Bella and I believe you owe my friend here some money."

_Shit, the money!_ James had taken off with all the money he had given him for the bet. James promised he would at least give him the two grand to pay the kid back. _What the fuck!_ He was at a loss now because he had no money to give him**. **Carlisle had cut off Emmett completely shredding all his cards right in front of him a couple of months ago after he had received a DWI.

Emmett looked at his brother pleadingly and he seemed to understand.

"How much does my brother owe your friend Jacob?" Edward asked Bella, gesturing from her to the person in question who seemed terrified to be there.

"Two grand," Jacob stated gulping.

Edward nodded. "Emmett park the car in the garage. _Safely_. And meet us in the basement."

The vault. _He was getting money out of the vault?_ Emmett wasn't allowed down there and neither was anyone else. Only their father and Edward could go there. Besides that, time was running out. Their parents would be home in probably twenty minutes. Jasper could only stall for so long.

* * *

****THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED. CHAPTERS ARE BEING EDITED THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA: lynard69****

**AND MY PRE-READER:**nbrian72****

**Lynard69 has been a huge help and I am learning a lot and we will be making this story so much better for all of you!**


	5. Complications and Crushes

**Bella**

Bella had a bad feeling she couldn't shake off. It was as if whatever her and Jacob were doing was wrong somehow. Well, it was pretty wrong. They were both in a very expensive car, driving it towards an address on the other side of town and the only name James had given them was "Emmett."

**Speak to Emmett for payment:** he had texted them.

She wondered what would happen to them if this wasn't Emmett's car and it was stolen or something?

"You okay Bells?" Jake asked. Judging by the tone in his voice he wasn't too sure about this either.

She shrugged, not wanting to worry him. It was too late for that now. They drove through a street that had no name. It seemed to wind forever, surrounded by palm trees and what looked like the everglades. There were no houses. Anywhere. Just the tropics of a green Florida to be seen.

Bella's mouth dropped in complete awe as they pulled up to white iron clad gates. Whatever they had just driven on wasn't a street. It was someone's driveway. She didn't understand the rich and their need for mile long driveways, Such a waste of land.

Someone spoke to them through an intercom.

"Sir Emmett. Pleasure for you to finally be home," A male spoke. They didn't even have to roll down the tinted windows before the gates began to open as if magic. _Why did he believe it was Emmett?_ Judging by the cameras he was security. _Who was important enough to need a security team and cameras? Maybe Jacob fixed the Pope's Maserati?_

Jacob turned towards Bella with a look of concern in his eyes. Obviously this person must be important, even James didn't have a security team. God knew he needed it with his many enemies. "After this, remind me to never answer James' phone calls."

She giggled nervously and moments later they were standing in front of an extremely handsome looking male in boxers.

Boxers were the only thing hiding this ivory toned, hot male… Bella couldn't stop staring at the beautiful guy in front of her and when he spoke she was both star struck and afraid. His voice was velvet, powerful and so wonderful sounding…but poor Jacob. _He was a freaking Cullen!_ Complete opposite of anyone holy or religious.

Noticing Jacob was petrified, Bella got out of the car and tried to get them out of that house as soon as possible.

The way this Edward guy looked at her made her heart feel like it was about to explode out of her chest. She had never been looked at in such a manner. Her blood ran warm as if electricity flowed through it.

If her father ever found out she was anywhere near these people he would send her away to boarding school or Alaska. The hate Charlie felt for both the Cullen and Volturi family was worse than the hate for the devil himself. Everyone knew of their crime filled activities and how they were responsible for many unsolved deaths. Being around the mob is never pretty. With so much danger involved, and no matter how many times Charlie had some clues about any of their illegal activities, they were never convicted or persecuted of anything. They were invincible.

Here she and Jacob were standing before not one, but now two, Cullen's. Finally, the guy named Emmett showed up. _Ugh, of course the despicable James had to tag along and then run away like a coward_.

It was obvious he was afraid of Edward and disliked him greatly. Finally, someone who didn't put up with James' crap.

"This place is amazing!" Jacob yelled towards Edward walking through a huge foyer. Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. This house was like a palace. Completely amazing and beautiful just like its owner Edward Cullen.

Her eyes were glued to his perfect stride. He carried himself with a grace and a swagger that screamed high class. At first he had attempted to walk beside her, but Jacob protectively made sure he stayed away from her.

"Glad you think so," Mr. Wonderful replied politely, leading the way towards a hallway and opening a large cherry wood door. "I would love to give you a further tour. It would be the polite thing to do. But unfortunately my parents will be home soon and aren't exactly expecting visitors." He held the door open for them gesturing towards stairs that led downward.

Seeing that Jacob didn't budge, Bella led the way. She was secretly wondering if Edward was going to kill them both. Oddly, the fact he was both dangerous and beautiful made him even more attractive to her.

The basement was massive. "Our game room." Edward stated opening his hands grandly.

_Could he get any sexier?_ Bella thought noticing how his pale muscles flexed wondrously as he raised them. She gulped remembering Jacob was the only guy she had ever seen in his boxers, by accident too.

Edward seemed to notice her staring and smiled crookedly, temporarily causing her heart to stop.

Jacob walked towards the bowling alley area and Bella followed. "Wow. I would never leave this place if I lived here!" Jake had a goofy five-year old grin on his face.

"Make yourselves at home," The owner and Adonis of the house said. "I'll be right back."

Bella saw Edward walk down a hallway and hear a door shut. Jake ran over to an arcade machine and started shooting at virtual targets.

She was saddened by the fact that this would most likely be the last time she would ever see Edward Cullen again. Even though she wanted him to walk back so she could see his marvelous face again it would also mean that it was closer to the time her and Jake would have to make their departure.

If Bella's father only knew she crushing on Edward Cullen of all people there would be trouble. Bella shook her head to rid her mind insane thoughts and waited for Edward while playing a round with her best friend. Boy did she suck at shooting things.

**TW**

**Alice**

Tonight was her older brother's birthday and Jasper was going to be there. This thought at least was a happy one. It was early morning and Alice was lounging outside by the pool trying to develop some sort of tan. She had gone fake tanning once and even that had not given her skin an ounce of color. Her parents would be home in about twenty minutes and they would see her new haircut. Alice expected their reactions. At first her mother would scream like a crazy lady and running her fingers through her daughter's now chopped hair. Her father would yell at her then hug her like a child. Soon after, her mother would run into the house to make an appointment with the best hairstylist in the county, and her father would storm after Edward.

Alice sadly closed her eyes, knowing this would all be blamed on Edward. When Carlisle wasn't home Edward was the man of the house. It was expected that he know exactly what was going on in it. Even if she explained it wasn't his fault and was just being rebellious Alice wouldn't be blamed for any of it. Alice began to feel bad for chopping her hair even though she loved so much. The style enhanced her green eyes and her lips look pouty. Maybe now Jasper would notice her. But poor Edward would take the blame and he reveled in pleasing their father.

Emmett walked towards her looking completely horrible. _Had he gone out drinking again last night and snuck out of the house? What was wrong with him lately?_ She thought.

"Hey sis," He grumbled lying on the pool chair beside her.

She took off the Chanel sunglasses she was wearing and set them down beside her trying to get a better look at him.

He had purple rings around his eyes, his clothes looked grubbier than usual and he smelled disgusting. Even though Emmett had access to any designer label in the world, at the very least a Macy's, he chose to dress like a loser. Most of his t-shirts were old rock shirts that were ripped and what he liked to call "vintage" and his pants were, let's just say dirty-looking. Such a masochistic family, Alice thought to herself. Emmett chose to dress like a loser because it pissed off Carlisle, Edward chose to never piss off Carlisle even if it meant not doing what he wanted and well she, until now, chose to never rebel. Add to that she had a major crush on some man-boy who was untouchable. They all made decisions that ultimately hurt themselves in the long run.

"You should shower before mom and dad get home."

He shrugged in response. "I'm just going to lay here and sleep." Slowly, his eyes shut.

Alice stood, grabbed her sunglasses and slipped her feet into her flip-flops before walking around towards the garage area to see if her parents had arrived yet. From the distance, she saw Edward's silver Volvo pull out and away out of their circular brick driveway. _Where was Edward going at this time?_ Edward was always here to greet their parents and would never run from his father. Even if he knew he was about to get into trouble.

"Miss Cullen." A tall security guy came into her view. Probably expecting her to run away somewhere, she turned on her heel and made her way back towards the pool area. She wasn't going anywhere; Jasper would be there soon.

By her chair, her cell phone buzzed. A text from Edward:

**Arrange for two new seats for my birthday tonight.**

The guest list was already at an exclusive fifty peopleso she wondered who the two new guests could be. Edward didn't make new friends. Ever.

* * *

****THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED. CHAPTERS ARE BEING EDITED THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA: lynard69****

**AND MY PRE-READER:**nbrian72****

**Lynard69 has been a huge help and I am learning a lot and we will be making this story so much better for all of you!**


	6. Bad News

**Edward**

He couldn't find himself to stop thinking about the brown-eyed girl, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. On the way to driving the two new strangers home, he had asked them to join him this evening for his birthday celebration. At first Bella had said no, insisting it wasn't a good idea. Jacob on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. With some insisting on both of their parts, she accepted. Edward would see the beautiful Bella once more, he was greatly excited!

It was now around ten, and he was driving back home. Already expecting a red-faced Carlisle..

My father was not a man anyone should ever cross, he thought turning up his Muse CD. His cell pone started buzzing.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath as he noticed who the text was from.

**Hey baby. I cant wait for tonight. Come outfit shopping with me. You need to tell me what I should wear.**

**Xoxo-Tanya.**

Edward had completely forgotten Tanya was going to be there tonight. Unfortunately, she was his girlfriend, and he had to oblige and make her happy. Shopping he would.. After Carlisle screamed at him.

Once he entered his home, everything was eerily quiet. Where was everyone? Hopefully his father wasn't in the vault, he would notice that there was about ten grand missing and that wouldn't be good at all. Edward had a bank account, somewhat of an allowance, in it his father put in 15 grand a week. Since he was about sixteen, he didn't spend more than 1,000 a week. With all the money he had saved up he was going to replace whatever he had taken from the vault.

The bank though would have to wait until he was out with Tanya, so hopefully he had time for it.

He noticed the security personnel outside patrolling the estate. In the garage he noticed the BMW Jasper used was there. They all had to be home?

"Where is Edward!" His father's voice roared from outside. Running through the tennis court, and finally arriving by the pool area, he spotted all of them.

Carlilse Cullen was wearing a Ralph Laure dark navy blue suit and standing over both Alice and Emmet with his arms crossed. Esme was sitting beside her daughter patting her hair, or what was left of it .

"Right here father," Edward said striding towards him leisurely. His blond hair reflected off the sunlight, and his green eyes bore angrily into his sons. None of his children had the blond hair, Emmet did when he was younger but it had grown darker. Their hair color was like their mothers, except Edwards was a mix of both making it a bronze color.

"Son, explain this to me," He spoke gesturing to his two youngest children. Emmet looked like he was hit by a truck and he reeked, even from where Edward was standing. And Alice was hiding behind her sunglasses with that infamous haircut of hers.

Edward looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry father I cannot."

Both Emmet and Alice were looking down as well, most likely feeling bad for Edward.

Carlisle began to walk away. "In my office. Now Edward." Like a scared puppy, Edward followed behind his father. Leaving Emmet and Alice with their kind mother, lucky..

Once they entered the office, Carlisle sat across from Edward at his large mahogany desk fiddling with some papers. There was just silence for a while as Edward sat nervously and petrified.

"How are things with you and Miss Denali?" He was still looking through papers.

"Excellent father. We are going shopping this afternoon."

In approval, he nodded. "Your mother and I ended the contract with the Japanese."

So that's what this trip was about, it had come in such short notice. "Why father? They were our biggest?"

Carlisle looked up staring at his son. He was a handsome young man, could even pass for 29, he didn't look his 37 years old. But when you looked deeply into his eyes, you could see a man with much experience and age in there.

"They wanted to expand, take more risks. It would be too dangerous."

Edward nodded, wondering when he was going to get lectured and not talk business. His father stood and went to the portrait above the fireplace. The painting was called Eight Elvises by Andy Warhol, it was Edward's favorite. Carlilse took it down and placed it on the floor revealing a safe. "Maybe, I've been to hard on you all."

His son's jaw dropped. Those words had actually come out of Carlisle's mouth?

"Never father," Edward replied.

He watched his father wave his comment away as he dialed the combination, it opened. A stack of papers and a 1995 colt pistol where placed in his right hand. He closed the safe and walked over to his son. He passed both items to Edward.

His father was giving him his first gun? Terrified, Edward took the items and hugged them to him awkwardly. He watched as his father placed the painting back onto the wall and turned towards him.

"Keep both those items in your room. Those paper's are very important. Accounts we have just in case things go bad. I'm not expecting it or anything, but it's better you have it and know about them."

In agreement Edward nodded. "Of course father."

"Now about Emmet and Alice," he said sitting once again across from him.

Edward gulped.

**Emmet**

"Honey, Will you please go wash up and go take a nap," His mother asked him kindly.

Alice looked up at her brother with a meek facial expression on her face. Emmet felt bad that his sister was going to be his mother's new science experiment for the day, but not as bad as he felt for Edward at the moment. He was scared for him, and for himself.

A couple of hours later he awoke to his cell phone ringing uncontrollably on his nightstand. It was James.

"Hello," Emmet's voice tired.

"Hey buddy. Finally, your up! Sorry about ditching you before. Your brother is kind of a prick and I really didn't want to deal with his threats."

"It's fine," He lied in reply. Fucking dick..

"I need help tomorrow night."

Now he was asking him for help.. Really! "Sure, shoot."

"Remember that waitress from earlier today."

Remember? Of course Emmet remembered, she was beautiful.. Rosalie.. "Yep."

"You need to distract my girlfriend tomorrow night. I'm taking her on a date."

By her, obviously he didn't mean his girlfriend Victoria, but Rosalie. And distract, how was he going to distract that evil psycho-bitch. "Uhh…"

"Come on bro, I'll give you back the five grand. I know it's all you had left."

Tempting… and being broke and cut off sucked. "Fine, Ill do my best."

He hung up and a couple of seconds later the door to his room burst open and in walked Edward with a blank facial expression.

"Emmet," He half-whispered patiently. Emmet didn't like his demeanor, there was something seriously wrong..he gulped.

"Edward?"

His brother sat at the foot of his bed and looked down. "I'm sorry brother."

Emmet's face suddenly turned ghostly white. What the fuck was going on? Edward tossed a large white envelope on the bed then left his bedroom quickly. He stared at it for a couple of seconds afraid of what could be inside, then finally he opened it.

His face crumbled as he stared at it's contents.

Fuck.. No... Fuck...

* * *

_**10 REVIEWS PER UPDATE. 50 ON FAVEZ LIST SO COME ON =] SRYYY.  
**_


	7. The assignment

**Jasper**

So far it had been a hectic day, stalling for Emmet had not been easy, Hopefully he would come through with what he promised. A small attitude from Carlisle would all be worth it. Apparently, his children had all seemed to get themselves into bad situations while he was away. Carlisle was a great boss, but as a parent Jasper felt like he was entirely too strict.

"What do you think of this dress?" Rosalie said dashing into their small living room dressed in a gorgeous red gown. She looked stunning.

Jasper smiled at his sister pleased to see that tonight he could make her very happy. It was Edward Cullen's 19th birthday. And they were both to be guests. He of course would be working the entire time but his boss had told him to bring his family. And the only family he had was Rose. Who was very excited to be invited to one of West Palm beach most exclusive parties.

"Perfect." She smiled excitedly then screamed with joy.

"This is going to be such a great night!" Rosalie started twirling about in her heels and ran back to her room most-likely to check herself again in the mirror.

They arrived promptly at 7:30pm, fifteen minutes earlier then Carlisle had asked. This was the first time Rose had been to the Cullen home and by her wide-eyes, Jasper could tell she was very impressed. Standing awkwardly in the large foyer they waited to be greeted by a maid and then Esme swiftly came down the spiral staircase.

"You must be Rosalie. You are so beautiful," She greeted her extending a hand politely.

Luckily, Rose had not lost her ability to control her manners and she was quite friendly with the woman of the house and took her hand in return.

"Come. My daughter and I are just finishing up some arrangements in the ballroom area," Esme said to her escorting her away from Jasper. Rosalie turned and mouthed the word "ballroom" as in awe and all Japer could do was laugh.

A bodyguard that worked under Jasper's supervision informed him that Carlilse was waiting to be speak to him in his study.

"Sir," Jasper greeted closing the door behind him and staring at Carlisle.

His boss gestured for him to take a seat in front of him. Standard procedure as usual, and he did just that.

"Your sister arrived with you?" He asked.

"Yes, she did. She is very happy to be invited."

Carlisle smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, something was wrong. Jasper had not worked for him very long but had gained his trust very fast and began to know the man more than any other person could say that had worked for him.

"I'm glad. I hope you both enjoy yourselves this evening." He spoke then stood abruptly staring at him intently through green eyes.

"You are one of my most trusted men Jasper. And the new assignments I am about to give you is not only a job but a favor, and it is very important to me." His voice was serious, commanding.

Jasper flinched then sat back and nodded wondering where this was heading to.

Carlisle picked up a picture frame on his desk and passed it to Jasper then continued.

"Family is the most important thing to me. Without it you are nothing, no one. And well, I would do just about anything for my family."

He didn't see where this was going at all so he just stared at the family portrait Carlisle had passed him then somehow while he spoke his gaze wandered to the middle, where the baby of the family stood smiling innocently with dark brown hair covering her wonderful features.

"My baby girl, she is at a very crucial age. Her teen years and well she's a female and I don't want anyone taking advantage of her. I mean my enemies know how much she means to me." It was as if he knew he was staring at her.

"Of course sir," Jasper answered looking up.

Carlisle smiled and it reached his eyes this time. "You will make sure nothing happens to her. That she is home by curfew. And that she does not go anywhere unaccompanied."

"I'll assign a new guard immediately."

His boss brows cocked up and then he shook his head. "No my friend, you are her new guard."

Jasper's heart dropped to the floor.

**Rosalie**

"Look at how long and beautiful her hair is darling," Esme said to her daughter. Rosalie felt uncomfortable as if she was in the middle of something she had no idea what it was about. She liked both Esme and Alice though, they seemed like very kind-hearted women. They weren't vain or snobby in any whatsoever. If she had the riches they did, she probably would've been.

Currently she was seated in between the two in the main circular table of the ballroom, this was of course not her assigned seat. But, Alice had insisted she wait there with them until her brother came down.

The ballroom had a large crystal chandelier in the middle where the dance floor area was for the night and around the dance floor were several round tables draped in blue silk table-clothes with beautiful floral centerpieces. There were also a couple of neon blue lights going about the room like a light show, a few plasmas set up, and even blue candles. This party looked both modern and elegant. Rosalie felt like she was at a wedding.

She looked down at the glass plates with the name "Edward." inscribed in script in the middle, then at the napkins that said "Cullen." Then she looked straight ahead at the jazz band playing romantic music. Jesus Christ, her sweet sixteen wasn't even this nice.

"Where are your brothers Alice?" Esme asked as she stood to greet several guests that had arrived.

"I don't think Em is coming and Edward is arriving late with Tanya. She takes forever to get ready."

"What do you mean he isn't coming?"

Alice blushed scarlet and looked at Rose as if embarrassed, she pretended not to be listening and turned away.

"Father banned him."

So, even the rich have family issues. This was Rosalie's cue to stand and find her place at her own table.

"Rose?" A familiar voice spoke. She turned and blushed as she stared into the eyes of her date for tomorrow night. James Skiltract, she had already done research on him. Son of a millionaire Criminal Lawyer.

"James."

"You look.. Wow….wait, what are you doing here?" He fidgeted around nervously looking over his shoulder as if scared to see someone.

"My brother works for Carlisle Cullen."

He flinched back. "Oh. I have to go find my table now, but save me a dance?" His brows wiggled up and down awkwardly.

Putting on her best flirtatious laugh she smiled then nodded. He stepped back and tripped then scurried off.

Moments later she was beside Jasper and the guest of honor walked in with a short strawberry blonde brunette in his arms. It was easy to recognize it was him because every single female in the state of Florida who knew anything knew who Edward Cullen was. The guy was a god.

* * *

_**8-10 reviews for next chapter hehhehhehe... =] Thanks for reading!**_


	8. New Friends

_**11:00 a.m**_

**Bella**

"Holy shit Bella," Jacob sat at the foot of her bed with ten thousand dollars spread out everywhere as he threw it about.

She stood by the door staring and shaking her head in utter bewilderment and confusion. "Put that all away Jake, my dad may walk in any minute."

He laughed happily, "What is he going to arrest us for robbing a bank?"

Bella went and began to put the money together and stuff it in his backpack, "No but this is dirty money. Its _Cullen _money."

He shrugged and stood still smiling. "Don't worry Bells, now lets head to my house I haven't been in my actual home since yesterday afternoon. My dad's going to think I died or something."

Afraid of holding any of the money she threw the backpack at him and walked out of her bedroom door annoyed, "I'm sure he heard us in the garage last night, lets go."

They drove quietly in Bella's old red truck towards the Black house, Bella wanting to hit herself the whole time because she couldn't get the image of Edward Cullen in his boxers out of her mind- And Jacob looking in his backpack every two minutes. How could she have been in their home, her father was the chief of police for god sakes. They were criminals.

And now Jacob was going to make her attend Mr. Hot and Dangerous' birthday party, as if that would go along well.

Inside, Billy sat on the living room couch watching a fishing show he was half-asleep as they walked in. Jacob bumped into something in the hallway waking him.

His eyes immediately drifted open and Bella and Jacob stood there awkwardly grinning at him. Shameful grins.

"What did you two kids get into?" It was as if he knew they had done something wrong.

Jake shrugged nonchalantly and went to go sit beside his father. "Nothing dad, just fixing a friend's car."

Bella headed towards the kitchen feigning to be thirsty and listening intently. In an all knowing voice Billy spoke, "James' car?"

Nervously Bella decided she should stay in the kitchen. "Yeah pops, he needed a favor and he paid me a lot for it." Not entirely a lie, but still a lie. Thank-god Bella wasn't in the living room or Billy would've seen her turn red. She was awful at lying.

Silence for a couple of odd seconds. "I don't like that boy, he called here late last night looking for you I told him to try your cell phone. How much did he pay you son?"

Jacob didn't answer for a bit, "About five grand."

Billy sounded like he was about to choke and Bella came into the living room at the right time with a glass of water.

Down the hall in Jacob's room the pair sat on his bed counting out five grand. "Why did you say he only gave you that much?"

Jacob looked up at her mischievously, he was up to something. "You think were going to a _Cullen _party in anything _we _own?"

**7:00 pm **

After a long night of not sleeping, then a long day of shopping, she felt exhausted. Never in her life had she ever worn anything so expensive. After much begging and denying Jacob had forced her to wear a dress he had bought her that was worth $1500 dollars, and it was actually on sale.

Uncomfortably, she sat in her living room staring at the $200 dollar shoes she planned on returning tomorrow if possible and wondered how she was to manage walking in them. Thank-god her father was working a double tonight and would not be home to see her dressed like this. Oh hey dad, I'm going to a mobsters house for his sons birthday party filled with other mob guests. That's not dangerous or anything, don't worry they have security!

She didn't even know the labels she was wearing, Jacob a male remembered them more then she could. Minutes later after she sat there thinking about how this was an awful idea he came downstairs dressed finely in a suit and tux.

"Ready to go," He extended his arm looking very sharp and handsome and Bella stood wobbling and holding herself up using his extended arm. Both laughing they walked out the front door.

"You look very beautiful Bella, I'm glad you let me force you to go get your hair and make-up done." He whispered as they stood on the porch and she locked her front door.

"Hey, you meanie I could've very well looked nice without it."

"Very true," he whispered then turned towards a limo in front of her house.

Aggravated Bella gave him a haughty look," Really Jacob, a limo?"

He shook his head in confusion. "This was _not _me. At all."

A gentleman walked out and around greeting them. "Mr. Cullen sent for you both to be picked up," he spoke as he opened the door to the limo for them. The interior in neon blue-lights.

"I should do the mob more favors," Jacob whispered in her ear as they sat beside each other. Bella frowned nervously, this was going to be a night to remember.

**Alice**

The beautiful girl named Rosalie had just walked away as she and her mother stood to greet new coming guests. Like her brother the family had looks. "What do you mean _banned _him_?" _Her mother whispered as they greeted Marcus and his wife.

"I overheard Emmet and Edward arguing earlier, and apparently Emmet has to pack because he is being sent away."

A frown spread across her beautiful mother's face as she searched the dining hall for her husband. "Be polite Alice," she said firmly as she walked away.

Alice looked around the room in search of a blond headed male. He was nowhere in sight, going against host etiquette, she left the dining hall area through an exit and walked around her large home.

By one of the back doors she spotted Jasper talking to two of the security patrol men. "No one is allowed through the gates without proper identification. And if they aren't on the list they do not get in. That's final."

He sounded so bossy and demanding, it was so dreamy Alice thought as she spied behind a door and swooned.

The two men nodded and walked away. Leaving Jasper to go outside and light a cigarette. He left the door partially open but she could no longer fully see him, she got on her tiptoes and knocked over a glass vase.

"Crap," Alice fumbled to the floor and began picking up the pieces. A white hand touched hers as she knelt on the floor.

"Don't touch that Miss you'll hurt yourself, I'll call a maid." Jasper's manly voice echoed through her ears. She looked up to see his face to hers.

Recognition spread and his cheeks blushed. "M-Miss Alice"

"Hello," Was all she could manage to say as she got on her heels and stood, he stood in front of her staring in bewilderment. "Your hair, and your… wearing make-up."

She nodded and smiled. "Do you like it?"

He seemed like he was about to say something but they were rudely interrupted by a maid. "Sir, Did something break?"

Getting himself back together it seemed he stepped away from Alice and pointed towards the mess on the marble floor. "Yes a vase was knocked over by accident. See that it's attended to."

And with that he walked away, leaving Alice with millions of butterflies in her stomach.

Passing the front door she noticed a limo pull up and the doors opened as a young woman in a long blue dress and a young man in a tux were escorted in. She was very pretty and he was equally handsome. Alice had never seen them before. The concierge for the night took their coats and gave them directions to the ballroom/dining hall.

Curiosity getting the best of her Alice followed behind the pair. "Good evening."

They both looked at each other and then in unison replied the same.

"Alice Cullen," she introduced herself.

The girl smiled as her checks turned scarlet and stuttered out, "Isabella Swan."

"Jacob Black," the male said.

Smiling widely Alice grabbed on to the two excitedly," Ahh yes Edwards new friends! It is oh so nice to meet you. Welcome!"

And the three walked towards the fiasco.

* * *

Many_** Reviews**_ for upcoming chapter to be posted.*

_Next-Rosalie sees Emmet, Jasper dances with Alice_, _Tanya makes a scene_


	9. Farewell Kiss

**Edward**

"Eddie, does this dress make me look fat?" Tanya asked at the foot of her stairs in a short tacky dress.

No just makes you look like a cheap hooker. Edward shook his head forcing a smile as she wrapped her puny arm around his.

"Have a wonderful time tonight, forgive my wife and I for not being able to make it," Mr. Denali spoke to him sternly, giving him that look that told any teenage male that this father didn't like games.

Politely and unafraid Edward the gentleman escorted Tanya out of the house and bid her parents a respectful goodbye.

Such a nice young man, he thought in his head mimicking what the Denali's were most likely saying as he looked towards the passenger seat coldly.

It wasn't that Tanya was unattractive, she had some looks, but she was childish.. And unbearable.

"Hey slow down Eddie," She called as he sped down the road and she struggled to put her seat belt on.

He smiled crookedly actually enjoying her petrified facial expression. "Sorry sweetheart."

As usual, they were late. Tanya considered this "fashionably late." Edward being the guest of honor at this moment loathed the girl more than humanely possible. This was his nineteenth birthday party, and after almost being on his father's bad side that day did not want to be late.

His girlfriend's too sweet perfume filled the interior of his Volvo, driving with one hand he pinched his nostrils annoyed he was already developing a headache, she had not even started speaking yet.

Here we go.. "Eddie, I noticed you added two new people to your guest list.. A Jacob and… Isabella?"

Nosy didn't cover Tanya, neither did psycho stalker girlfriend. Rolling his eyes, "Yes they are friend's of Emmet and did my father a favor." Before she could ask more he turned up his stereo system blasting classical music. Something she despised and considered obnoxious.

Her facial expression turned sour and she shut up for the next couple of minutes allowing Edward's mind to wander towards the beautiful Isabella. Tonight, she would be there. Would he be able to steal a dance without the nuisance of Tanya noticing? Looking to his right, he watched as she vainly stared at herself in the mirror and smirked. He would even if Tanya caught him, caring for her had already become nearly impossible.

What better way to end things then to have her end them for him..?

Besides he was too interested in this Bella not to try and get to know her.

Walking in, Edward locked eyes on the exquisitely dressed Isabella.

She blushed as he stared and walked pass the table she sat at towards his. Were Tanya not on his arm she would've been the first guest he greeted.

Why the fuck did I listen to my father, he thought as he did the greeting rounds, Tanya stuck to him like glue.

"Isabella, Jacob. Glad you made it this evening. Did you have a pleasant ride?"

Jacob grinned beside Bella as they stood to greet the birthday boy. "Yeah, thanks man. Happy birthday."

Edward turned and smiled crookedly at Bella making Tanya cling tighter. "Happy birthday," she spoke shyly.

Tanya extended her arm. "Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend."

Unwillingly it seemed, Bella timidly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

At that very moment Edward wanted to escort his "girlfriend" to the pool house and bury her somewhere behind it.

It must've been very obvious how attracted Edward was to her because Tanya became more of a nuisance. "So how did you all.. _Meet_?" She was tapping her heels.

"Enjoy your night," Edward politely nodded towards them and grabbed Tanya by the arm walking them towards their table to sit down.

"Eddie why are you being so mean," She pouted as he forced her to sit beside him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her sternly.

Inhaling deeply he looked towards his father who was in deep conversation with his associates at a nearby table. Would he be angry if it were him that ended the god-awful relationship?

"Looking very handsome brother," Alice interrupted his thoughts as she sat beside Tanya.

"Thank-you." He watched as Tanya began to dig into her salad and Alice sipped on her champagne glass staring at the table across from them. Jasper Hale, his father's most trusted man sat beside a very beautiful young woman.

Curiously, he watched her get up and leave the hall. She must've been bored like he was.

"If you'll excuse me," Edward stood from the table not bothering to see if Tanya followed him or not and walked towards his special guests table.

"What am I eating?" Jacob grumbled toward his companion as Edward approached.

She giggled. "Just eat it."

"Bella."

Her face perched up nervously as she stared at him. "Edward."

He bowed and extended his hand towards her. "Will you do me the honor of being my partner for my first dance?"

Jacob stiffened beside her, no longer playing with his food. Bella looked at him as if for approval, he just shrugged. Obviously, they were not together. Thank-god.

Isabella stood as the host announced the first song and the presence of the birthday boy towards the dance floor.

Not caring if Tanya clawed his eyes out later, he wrapped his arms around Bella and they began to slow dance.

"You are very beautiful Isabella Swan," he whispered in her ear as he caught sight of his father shaking his head in disapproval. He had joined the floor with his mother along with many other guests.

Bella giggled nervously. "Thank-you Mr. Cullen."

Looking into those chocolate eyes, the chemistry he felt was enough for another disapproving comment from his father that day. Whatever the consequences, he would pay them later on.

"I'm a terrible dancer," she whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "You've avoided stepping on my feet." Her body felt perfect against his and she followed his rhythm well.

"You lead me well," She replied looking very embarrassed.

They danced the entire song, they being the center of attention and main focus for the night, Edward wondered what gossip would start and if his father had already sent out to find information on his son's new friend.

"Excuse me," Tanya rudely interrupted a couple of seconds before the second song began.

Edward turned towards her and gave her a stern look. He was done with this girls bullshit. He couldn't take it anymore.. Didn't she see that he didn't even like her at all?

Ugh, he was sorry… his father would be mad, he thought as he babbled out rudely, "It's over Tanya. Please feel free to enjoy the rest of your evening but do not bother me.. Or Bella."

Before she could reply, Edward escorted himself and his newly pronounced date away from the dance floor.

Had he really just done that? Embarrassed a Denali family member at his birthday party?

Bella looked up at him nervously, yeah he really had.

**Emmett**

Emmett sat in his room feeling empty. Why had things gone this far? Did his father loathe him this much, and Edward.. Why had he done nothing to fix this?

"Fuck," He groaned staring at the empty suitcase he had yet to pack. The party music and the laughter drifted all the way up to his room making him feel more depressed and left-out.

He was the black sheep and family out-cast of the family. Never being able to fit in. Alice was the baby, the princess. And oh precious Edward the golden boy, the family prize.

Whatever, it was good he was being sent away.. To be on his own.. wasn't it? He didn't need anybody anyways.

Angrily, Emmett walked towards his closet and pulled out his suit. So what if his father banned him from his brother's birthday party. He was going, besides he was leaving in the morning anyways.

Downstairs, finely dressed in a tux and suit he noticed a blonde leaving the dining hall.

Rosalie?

What was Rosalie doing here, at his brother's birthday party? And James, had he brought her instead of Victoria?

Curiously, Emmett followed her intrigued by her presence there.. and excited.

"Sorry," Rosalie said taking her feet out of the pool as he approached her.

He laughed. "Why?"

She stood, her heals in hand looking gorgeous in a red gown.

"I don't know, I shouldn't be out here."

He sat on a pool chair and shrugged. "I don't mind." In awe, he watched as she walked towards him and sat beside him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" She asked looking up at the night sky.

"Lovely," He agreed staring at her. James really didn't know what he had, did he?

"The name is Rosalie," She introduced herself.

Oh my god, she didn't recognize him at all.

Emmett coughed, "Uh.. Eric."

"Pleasure to meet you Eric," she was still looking up at the night sky.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes. Strangely, it wasn't awkward.

"Must be nice having all this.." She whispered.

Emmett laughed earning a dirty look. "I doubt the rich are always happy."

Rosalie seemed to get flustered making Emmett enjoy her presence even more. "Why wouldn't they be? They have.. everything.."

Except happiness, he thought, and someone to love… someone like her? "Money isn't everything."

She rolled her eyes making him angry. "When you don't have much if it.. It is."

Again silence for awhile, finally Emmett broke the awkwardness that had developed, "Would you like to dance Rosalie?"

Rosalie hesitated fro a second before standing. "Sure, Eric."

Surprised he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist as the jazz music echoed around them. "One day Rose, you'll see money isn't everything," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed coldly, "And one day you'll be happy Eric."

Dancing with the pretty waitress the last night before his departure was enough for him to leave a little happy. It annoyed him he wouldn't be around to see how things went for her and James.

The song was over along with the dance. Rosalie looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "You have such.. beautiful eyes."

Emmett smiled, "And your just beautiful."

She began to walk away leaving Emmett standing by the pool alone and then she turned back towards him.

"Eric.." Emmett looked up at her sadly as her lips touched his parting them open.

Unexpectedly they clung to each other forcibly. Emmett felt a tug of heat rush all over his body as their mouths danced passionately with the force of her kiss.

And then.

As if nothing happened he watched yearningly as Rosalie headed back inside towards the party. Where he would not be joining her.

The very next morning Emmett hugged his sister and mother good-bye as tears streamed down both their eyes and walked past his father, suit case in hand. He refused to look at the man.

Edward waited inside his Volvo in their circular drive-way. "Ready bro?"

Emmett shrugged as the iron gates opened and he left home.

"I'm going to miss you Em..," Edward started then stopped knowing nothing he could say would make anything okay.

In front of the airport Emmett looked to his brother, "Thanks for the ride." Wanting to cry he looked away from the golden child of the family. A man never cries. Especially not a _Cullen_.

"No problem. Have a safe trip."

Swiftly, Edward followed his brother out of the car and gave him a giant bear hug. Emmett fought back tears. "Can you do me a favor Edward?"

His brother looked at him curiously then shrugged, "Anything."

"I promised Jasper something."

* * *

_As said, I am updating now much faster of course it depends on if this story is being read or not. Thanks to all that have reviewed hope you keep reviewing!_

Web page is posted on my profile for this story. All pictures and music.

**Any ideas or opinions are appreciated!**


	10. Dilemma

**Authors Note: **This is of course a mob story and the violence and anything related to the mob will be appearing in upcoming chapters. A lot of reviewers were disappointed by the fact that this story is in a lot of POV's but it is about ALL of the Cullen teens and their mates, so I cannot change that. What I can do is add a Bella or Edward, maybe both POV'S to each chapter. Hope you enjoy and keep reading and reviewing. Thank-you!

* * *

**Jasper**

This could not be happening, He thought annoyed as he waited in the Cullen's circular driveway. How did he go from being the boss' right hand man to a ..babysitter?

He thought about how Alice had looked the night before and inhaled deeply, she had looked so .. Grown up. _Different._

A knock on the drivers seat window interrupted his thoughts, he pressed the button to roll down the tinted window, revealing the face of Edward Cullen

"Jasper," He greeted him politely, in the same cold emotionless tone Carlisle tended to use when he wanted to discuss business.

"Mr. Cullen," Jasper responded curiously. What did the elder Cullen boy need from him?

"There is something I'd like to discuss with you tonight when you bring Alice home." The young Cullen was always sharply dresses, one hand in his pocket smelling like expensive cologne and looking like what he was. A mobster with a gentlemanly façade and years of expensive education and culture to back him up.

"As you wish Sir."

Approvingly, Edward walked away towards his Volvo a few feet away and sped off. When the Cullen's drove they drove at whatever speed limit they wished, they were _above_ the law.

Working for the Cullen's there was two rules. Don't ask questions. 2. Never speak of what you hear or see. Were those two rules ever broken their would be dire consequences. Jasper shuddered at the thought.

Alice finally appeared out of her immense mansion dressed in a summer dress and clutching a rather large bag.

Gulping, and for the first time noticing her curves Jasper watched as she walked around to the backseat.

When he finally heard the door slam shut he asked without turning around, "Where to Miss?"

"The beach please."

Hesitantly, he took the car off park thinking about what exactly was underneath the girls dress and hating himself for his wicked thoughts. Even though she may have _looked_ like a woman, she was nothing but a child. A Cullen, the princess.

At the beach Alice was joined by friends under a large umbrella, trudging through the sand in the boots he wore was excruciatingly horrid. Dressed in what would be considered a security officers outfit, Jasper was uncomfortable and hot.

He stood next to her awkwardly as she laid out a towel on the sand and another beside it, that must have been for him.

"Angela, Jasper. Jasper, Angela." She introduced him to a brunette with glasses that sat on a beach chair reading a magazine.

"Pleasure."

A blonde male bouncing a beach ball on his knees observed him. "This one doesn't say much does he Alice?" He laughed and ran to meet the others by the net.

Jasper felt like a foreign object orbiting a group of teens, or more like a freak on the beach.

Alice giggled as she began to peel off her dress. In awe, Jasper watched as she revealed her womanly pixie figure. She wore a crème colored two-piece that if her father would see her wearing would find highly inappropriate.

Jasper looked towards the tide not wanting to feel how his body was reacting towards her. He had always found her attractive and admired her from afar, but now it worse that he actually had to be closer around her.

Shaking his thoughts away, he looked around the beach as he put his sunglasses on wondering why Carlisle had assigned him this job? It wasn't that hard to keep a teenage girl safe.

"Could you put the tanning lotion on my back?" Alice asked him as she laid out on her towel, the sun hitting her creamy skin beautifully.

Well, maybe he had been wrong about his previous thought. Looking around he sighed then kneeled before her taking the bottle from her hands. His hand rubbed her back gently spreading the lotion across her back.

He couldn't very well let the girl get a sun burn could he?

**Bella**

Charlie was busy in the kitchen doing god knew what, Bella groaned at the thought of any disasters he could have already made as she rushed down the stairs in her pjs. She had woken up late, considering she got come considerably late last night. Still, way before her father.

The chief barely ever slept so it wasn't a surprise to Bella he was already up.

"You look tired," He said to his daughter as he sipped on what appeared to be badly made coffee.

Not wanting to lie, Bella headed towards the fridge to pour some orange juice. "I was with Jacob."

She looked up at him as he nodded reading the paper. Crossing her fingers, she walked towards the pantry closet taking out a loaf of bread, Yes, she thought! He had not asked anymore questions. Usually it was an hour long interrogation.

Bella ate her bread and sipped her juice in content.

"God damn ridiculous!" Charlie yelled as he slammed the paper on the table and went to grab his own loaf of bread.

"What is it dad?" Bella asked still sipping on her juice.

"The Cullen's! That's what. They're all over the social section of the newspaper. Who cares if Edward Cullen turned nineteen! He is a criminal just like his father and the rest of that family!" He yelled at no on in particular.

Bella spit out the juice in her mouth and turned away, her face scarlet. If her father ever found out she had been there last that that would be the end of her life as she knew it. What was it about danger that intrigued her so much? Bella, keep yourself away from it, she thought to herself. For Charlie's heart's sake. Anything else Jacob asked her to do that included anyone of those people, she would have to say no. No matter how beautiful Edward Cullen was..

Hours later, Charlie called Bella downstairs from her bedroom.

Deeply engrossed in a book she came downstairs her nose still in the cover.

"Bella," Her father's voice seemed angry.

She looked up as her jaw dropped.

Her father was holding a bouquet of giant red rose.

Shocked, she gasped and dropped her book to the floor.

"Who is _E_?" Charlie questioned her as if she herself were a criminal.

**Rosalie**

Thoughts of the stranger from the night before kept Rosalie humming happily throughout her shift. Her good mood had rubbed off on all her costumers helping her earn good tips.

By six, not even her creepy perverse boss could ruin the mood she was in. "Those pants hug your curves _very_ well ,Rose."

"Ugh," She whispered to herself as she rushed out the front door, work being over.

A red Ferrari stopped in front of her honking, as the tinted window rolled down to reveal a smiling James. His expression mischievous.

"Ready sweetheart."

Nodding, Rosalie entered the passenger seat of his car, her good mood slowly drifting away.

Her date for the evening was unfortunately not the beautiful stranger from the previous evening named Eric. She had watched to see if he would return to the dining hall, and he never did.

James floored his vehicle and Rosalie wondered what would come from dating him. Would he be her knight in shining armor?

Or was her encounter with knights a one night deal…

What was Eric doing at the moment?

**Emmett**

Emmett sat crouched on his knees howling with pain as he looked up at the red-faced laughing men before him. Their cruel laughter echoed throughout the dark alley as blood spilled from his nose. He felt weak, as if dying..

"Bello, come on now, get up!" The man's voice held humor as he slapped Emmett coldly across the cheek, like a bitch. That's exactly what he felt like at the moment.

"Your brother did not give up this soon," Another man howled behind him.

His blood began to boil at an intolerable temperature as his anger rose, Edward had made it through this. So would he, of that he was determined.

It took all of his willpower to press his bloody knuckles against the cement floor and stand before the men that had just attempted to beat the living shit out of him.

In a thick accent a pudgy toothy man smirked at him as if proudly." Welcome to Sicily, Emmett Cullen. You work for me now."

Wincing, he thought back to when he was fifteen and the distant young man he and his father had picked up from the airport one night. Edward had purple rings under his eyes and it had scared Emmett to look too deeply into them. It was as if an animal were trapped somewhere in there waiting to be released.

It had taken months for him to actually look and act normal, but the look in his eyes would sometimes appear..

* * *

**-***And if anyone would love to help me with a project, I'm looking for someone to help me make a video on this story, I am just oh so obsessed with it, it would be lovely! Any banners or pictures you find would also be appreciated! :)


	11. Selling A Soul

**Edward**

Edward dangled his father's first gun in his hand as he paced his bedroom. The 1995 colt-pistol felt strange for him to be holding as he wondered what exactly the gun had been able to do for their family.

Angrily, he threw it on the bed thinking of Emmett. His brother would finally see how hard it was to get to the top. Where Carlisle Cullen finally was, and exactly what it took. In this life you had to sell your damned soul to survive.

It had been Aro's idea, Edward was sixteen and had missed his junior year in pursuit of becoming a man worthy of leading the Cullen Clan.

"I have friends in Sicily, they'll set your boy straight," Aro's voice rung in Edward's head.

Tearing off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants he looked underneath his boxers where a large six-inch scar sat underneath his right hip-bone.

It had been a switch blade, he had made a small mistake and had paid a painful almost deathly price.

Images of Emmet suffering through what he had, haunted him. Emmett in a sense was already weaker then Edward, not physically but emotionally. This could destroy him. Edward punched his walls as he was filled with rage and guilt until his knuckles bled. Couldn't he had convinced his father not to send him away? Or at least have tried...

Sitting on his bed he wished he had the fucking guts to go against something Carlisle asked him to do...anything. But he didn't and so he had handed hell a new soldier, his baby brother.

His cell phone rang on his dresser, the noise temporarily breaking him from his self-loathing as he silently stood to retrieve it.

"Sir," A gentleman on the other line spoke.

Inhaling deeply, "Yes?"

"Your package for Miss Swan has been delivered."

Bella's beautiful face came to mind and he almost felt a little better. Would she give him a chance? She had left without even saying goodbye last night, he had wanted to kiss her. Feel those full lips on his and the electricity he was sure they shared together.

"Thank you," Edward threw his cell phone back on the dresser and walked towards his bathroom to wash his bloody hands. When will your masochism end Edward, he thought to himself.

Then he looked up wincing at his reflection in the mirror which revealed a coldness in his eyes not many saw. As a Cullen one was good at hiding their emotions.

Counting to ten, he calmed down again thinking of Bella and then... worrying about what his father would say about her this evening.

He desperately needed his approval to pursue her. There was something about her that he just felt was right. And he needed to know her.

**Emmett**

"Hey buddy, get the fuck up. I need you to do me a favor," Santiago Volturi, who Emmett had to refer to as boss woke up from his barely three hour sleep.

His body ached all over and this bed was made of the cheapest most uncomfortable material.

Holding back a groan, "Yes boss?" Anything as long as it doesn't involve him being used as a punching bag.

Santiago stood over him smiling wickedly. "This son of a putana owes me money. My nephew Sal will take you over there. We're having brunch in the patio don't come back until you have my money though."

As the word brunch was spoken Emmett's stomach growled hungrily and he was developing a bad headache. Get some guy to pay Santiago, how hard could that be?

* * *

**Authors note:** **envyme13 here, so to all my faithful readers, I have very bad news. My computer has been down for awhile and due to lack of time I have no idea when I will be able to continue with my stories. I wrote this chapter on my evo android phone. Then I emailed it to a friend. I will not be able to do this all the time though so hopefully until real life passes by for a little you will wait out this dilemma with me. Thank you!**

**Next chapter will continue from Em's POV, Then Bella, Alice, and a bit of Jasper. And will be very long.**


	12. Trust

**A/N This is me not writing my six page paper at the library, um. I dont know if ill be doing this again so give me some incentive. Haha. Love ya'll you enjoy!**

**Emmett**

Sal looked over at Emmett with an amused facial expression on his face, the walk had only been about ten minutes and Emmett was already sweating profusely. He looked like death had overtaken him. And that's exactly how he felt. He was thirsty and felt like he was starving, besides that he missed home and wanted to take a cold shower.

"This is the house," Sal pointed to a small stucco bungalow ahead of them. "The man's name is Gio. Get the money and meet me down the block."

Thinking of brunch waiting for him back at the safe house on the patio, Emmett walked ahead and went to knock on the door.

No response. He knocked twice a little louder and heard shuffling from inside. Still no response.

Becoming impatient and annoyed by the heat he knocked again much louder and then began to knock obnoxiously.

Finally the door opened slightly. "Ciao?"

Coughing and trying to recall his Italian, Emmet spoke remembering Sicilians had a different vocabulary but hoping the man would understand, "Sir, I am looking for Gio?"

In thick Italian, "What for?"

Annoyed that the door had not been opened all the way, Emmett sighed angrily. "He owes Santiago Volturi money."

The door slammed shut so quickly Emmett couldn't even react.

Staring at the closed door and thinking about being stuck in fucking Sicily he began to kick the door angrily then walked away down the block to meet up with Sal.

Sal was taller than his uncle but still shorter then Emmett, his lean yet muscular body reminded Emmett of Edward's. The young man looked to be about twenty, he had thick black hair and thick eye brows. His eyes were the color of charcoal and his nose was big. Looking at him reminded Emmett of men from movies like the Godfather and he wondered if most mobsters looked like him in Sicily and Italy.

Throwing a cigarette bud and leaning against a tree, Sal was looking around the neighborhood which was very country, and obviously very poor. Em wondered if that was why these people we're in the business they were in. Money seemed hard to come by around here unless you farmed or owned your own little store.

"Can we go back now?," Emmett stupidly asked the young man.

Shoving both his hands in his black pants Sal turned to Emmett with a questioning look on his face. "You got the money?"

Silence.

Rolling his eyes Sal turned away from Emmett and began to laugh. "No money. No Emmett coming back." And then he began to walk away.

Hesitating Emmett then began to follow. "Wait!"

Turning on his heel Sal looked at him, his eyes cruel. The look was familiar. Emmett winced thinking of Edward.

"Listen shit face. You get a job you do it. Capisce?"

Emmett felt his fists ball up. What the fuck did he expect him to do? "The man wouldn't even open the fucking door all the way!"

Laughing manically Sal began to walk away again and called out. "Then you open it for him. I'll be back in an hour."

Emmett sat underneath the shade of the tree for about twenty minutes wondering how he was going to get the guy to open the door. Wasn't it illegal for him to just bust it open? Would he call the police?

Aggravated and his stomach growling he finally stood and walked back towards the small bungalow.

This time he didn't bother knocking, instead he made his way around the back and peeked through a window hoping whoever was inside wouldn't catch him. He had the view of an old kitchen. The floor in there wasn't even tiled, the ugly ratty safe house looked like a five star hotel compared to this joint.

An old man finally walked into his kitchen and sat on a small wooden table that looked like it was about to collapse as he set down a coffee mug. He was crying as he began to pray in his native language.

"Dear lord. Help me repay senior Santiago before he kills me and my family has no one to support them. Gio junior is only six and he needs his grandfather around. Gio will be someone one day unlike me and his father. Lord please give me some fortune."

Emmett's heart felt like it was being tugged into a million directions and he suddenly had the urge to cry. He walked away not looking towards the bungalow and thinking about his father and Edward.

How could we expect people like this to ever pay us back? Was my family as cruel as Santiago Volturi? Was Aro, Santiago's brother-in-law the same way?

Another twenty minutes passed. Sal would be expecting him back soon with the money this old Gio fellow owed and he would not have it. Could not have the heart to even go ask for it.

Tired underneath the tree once more, Emmett began to doze off and fell asleep. Dreaming of a blonde with beautiful eyes he was sleeping soundly. _Rosalie…_

He awoke to someone slapping him in the face.

His eyes fluttered open forgetting where he was or why he was there. An angry Sal was looking down at him, his expression cold.

"What the fuck you doing?" His accent thicker than usual, it must have been the anger radiating from him.

Emmett stood and faced Sal. "Sleeping."

Sal reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun pointing it towards Emmett's head. "Survival of the fittest my friend. You want to make it through Sicily this summer. You go get my fucking money. You understand me!"

Shocked and wide-eyed Emmett stared at the gun in horror. He wouldn't kill me, Carlisle would have his head. He wouldn't, would he?

Sal fired two shots behind him causing Emmett to jump up in terror. "I see those wheels turning boy. We would all blame your death on your own stupidity. Some rival mob decided you'd be a good kill, end of story. Now go get my fucking money before I cap one on you."

Shook, Emmett turned and ran back towards the old man's bungalow knocking on the door as if his life depended on it, well it did.

No one answered, as expected.

Afraid and on the verge of angry tears Emmett screamed in English. "Open this fucking door old man! Open it now!"

The door never opened so Emmett did what Sal had told him to do in the first place, he kicked it open.

A short old man stood two feet in front of him carrying a small child of about six in his arms, his eyes wide, and his expression filled with pure fear.

Disgusted by himself Emmett looked anywhere but at the old man. "Give me the fucking money."

It was pure silence for awhile. Even the little boy didn't say anything.

"Por favore," The old man began to plead in Italian.

Emmett began shaking his head still not meeting the old man's gaze. "Give me the fucking money." At this very moment Em despised himself more than anything.

"I don't even have enough to buy groceries. Give me more time. My grandson… he needs to eat."

Gulping down a knot in his throat Emmett looked up at the old man and his grandson who was looking at him as if he were the boogey man. To his surprise the boy did not cry and that scared Emmett a lot.

The next words that came out of his mouth made him feel like the most horrible person on the face of the earth. "Give me the money or you wont see your grandson _ever_ again."

That did it.

Little Gio began to cry in pure fear. "Papa no. Papa I want to stay with you. Papa don't let this man take me!"

Gio senior set his grandson down and began to walk towards a cookie jar where he took out a ball of cash wrapped in a rubber band then handed it to Emmett without meeting his gaze.

Little Gio ran somewhere towards the back of the house and Emmett stood staring after the boy holding the money in his hand unable to move. This looked like it wasn't even much.

"Tell Santiago my debt is paid and he no longer has to bother my home."

Down the block by the tree Sal stood waiting patiently looking peaceful and content with himself. How could he live with himself?

Hating this place and everyone in it including himself Emmet handed Sal the wad of cash he had clenched in his hand and walked ahead of him feeling filthy.

"Well, your father and brother would be proud."

Stopping in his tracks Emmett looked down towards the grass and thinking of what Sal had just said began to vomit.

**Bella**

Jacob sat across from her on her computer chair staring at her as if she was an alien specimen. "Wait, he _believed _you?

Bella turned red and nervously set down the card she very well knew was from Edward onto her bed. "Yeah, don't look at me like that. Eric Yorkie could have very well sent me a bouquet or roses."

Turning, Jacob typed Edward Cullen onto her computer Google search engine. "Like Yorkie could afford a $150 dollar bouquet of roses, Bella."

The Cullen family popped up in several newspaper articles. New casinos opened across the country. Large sums of money donated to churches, hospitals, and children foundations. They were both famous and infamous.

She shrugged as she went to go look at the screen closer, standing behind Jacob.

"Oh look they have their own plane."

Rolling her eyes Bella went to go sit on the bed. "We cannot associate ourselves anymore with these people Jake."

Her best friend howled in laughter as if she were a complete idiot. "Just when you were getting good at lying. Yeah, right. Cullen digs you. And when you guys get married and have mobster babies don't forget to invite me on the private plane wherever you go!"

Annoyed, Bella threw a pillow at him and he ducked. "I am not ever going to date Edward Cullen."

Jacob turned to smile at Bella amusingly. "Scared every girl in the country would claw your eyes out?"

No. Scared of Charlie killing her and ending up dead or in jail for _other_ reasons... "That's not the biggest fear of mine when it comes to Cullen and that family."

"Whatever."

Moments later Jacob yelled, "The dude got into Harvard _and_ Yale!" He stood and walked towards Bella taunting her. "Don't you love those scholarly smart type. You know those guys like in those books you read?"

If it was any other rich guy Bella would have thought his father had paid his son into being accepted to any of those ivy league schools, but speaking to Edward she knew that in his case he was actually quite intelligent… and _dreamy._

Jacob's cell phone rang obnoxiously until he picked up. His eye brows arched up as if not recognizing the caller then he looked towards Bella who had just opened up one of her romance novels.

"Uh, yeah she's right next to me." He handed her the phone and went to go sit back on the computer not informing her of who was on the phone.

Hesitantly and setting the book down she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

A velvety voice made her heart leap with sudden joy. "Bella Swan."

Gulping she looked towards Jacob angrily. She knew he was listening and he was only pretending to be preoccupied by his solitaire game.

"H-hi…"

A musical chuckle made the insides in her stomach flip upside down. How could his voice make her react this way?

"It's Edward. I was calling to make sure you received the flowers."

Biting her lip she began to blush imagining his lips moving by the phone. "Y-yes thank-you."

He had gone through the length of most likely asking James for Jake's number and it was obvious he disliked him, which meant he must have really liked her. Knowing this should have made her scared or at least worried, but no she was…_delighted_.

"I settled on roses because they are beautiful and lovely. Like you Bella."

Having no idea what to say she was silent as he continued. "I would like to see you again. Will you have dinner with me Isabella?"

Jacob stood and ran towards me as quietly as possible and began to jump up and down. Say yes, he mouthed as he bounced up and down shaking her bedroom.

No, she mouthed.

He grabbed the phone from her ear and put it to his. "Cullen she would love to go to dinner with you. Tonight seven o' clock. Don't be late." And he hung up. That was rude. Edward would think she didn't want to go, she did but she shouldn't have.

"Jacob. What the hell! I can't go to dinner with him."

Laughing Jacob began to do the happy dance. "Bella is going on a date with Edward Cullen!"

Oh lord.

Minutes later the phone rang again. Jacob had it and was staring at the caller ID as if death was calling and looking at me nervously. "Bella this is him again. Don't cancel your plans or I'll tell your dad where we were last night."

He wouldn't, but judging by his facial expression he seemed serious. Blackmailed into dating a mobster by her own best friend. Great.

**Alice**

Jasper sat across the subway table watching Alice eat her large sandwich in content. For a girl so small she sure could eat. She was nervous to be eating in front of him and wished he would go away until she finished, but of course that would not be happening. He had not let her out of her sight the entire day and she wished it were for other reasons than the fact he had to pretty much baby-sit.

Drinking from her water she looked up and smiled. "Aren't you hungry?" Still wearing sunglasses and looking like a fed or some type of god he shook his head as he looked passed her.

Why wouldn't he ever meet her gaze long enough for her to stare into his wonderful deep blue eyes? God, she wished he would at least take off those silly sunglasses.

"So you went to school for psychology right?"

He smiled at her which made her heart melt away. She looked away nervously as he spoke. "Yes, I did."

She wanted to know everything about him and this was the perfect opportunity to fuel her curiosity. "Well, what happened?" Meaning, why wasn't he practicing psychology?

For a few seconds too long he did not answer then surprisingly he spoke, "My parents passed away and Rose and I entered a bad financial situation."

Rose meaning his younger sister, she had met her last night and she was beautiful, and a year older then her. Would he ever see himself dating someone even younger then his baby sister?

"I-I'm sorry… how did they?"

He took his sunglasses and set them down in front of him finally looking at her. Gulping she stared into his eyes temporarily becoming lost. "Die? Well, it was a car accident."

Looking away from her sadly, Alice couldn't help but rest her hand on top of his. Wow, Jasper had no parents and pretty much took care of Rosalie on his own. That was depressing, she would be heartbroken if her parents passed away.

Surprisingly he let her hand rest on his until he looked down at their hands and his facial expression changed. He took it away swiftly and went to stand.

"Where to next miss?"

And just like that their moment was over, but Alice wasn't giving up that easily.

**Jasper**

This girl had more energy then a coke addict. Already six' o clock and they were strolling through the park. She said she loved the outdoors. So did he, but not in what he was wearing.

Up ahead she spotted a fountain and she grabbed his hand urging him to run with her towards it. Ignoring the sparks that flew through his hand and hers, he towered behind as she let go of his hand and sat at the foot of the large fountain.

Taking out change from her pocket book she passed him a penny. "Make a wish Jasper," She urged as she threw the penny into the fountain then turned towards him.

Not wanting to disappoint her he did as he was told throwing the penny into the fountain and making a wish.

Alice walked towards an empty park bench under the shade of palm trees and set her bag down beside it as she sat. Thanking her for the rest, he sat beside her looking out towards nature.

"I wish you didn't have to baby-sit me Jasper and you could practice psychology."

He flinched turning his head towards her and staring at the beautiful girl before him. "T-thank you. But you didn't waste your fountain wish on me did you?"

Smiling she shook her head and scooted closer to him. "No silly, that wasn't my fountain wish. Just a wish."

Amused, he rolled his eyes as he admired her. The girl was charming there was no doubt in that. And she made him curious. "Then what did you wish for miss?"

She pouted. "Stop calling me Miss. And if I tell you it won't come true."

He laughed then at her adorable pout. "Why wouldn't it come true?"

Looking at him as if he was an idiot she elaborated, "Everyone knows that if you say what your wish was it won't come true."

Their small argument was humorous, she was a lot of fun. "Let's make a deal. If I tell you my wish. Will you tell me yours?"

Hesitating and pretending to think for awhile she smirked. "Fine. What was your wish?"

Cocking his eyebrows he turned towards her. "My wish was for yours to come true."

Alice turned deep red and looked away as if embarrassed. "Really," She whispered.

"Yup."

Then suddenly she turned towards him, her face was merely inches from his, there noses could have touched if he just moved slightly. "My wish was for you to kiss me," she barely whispered.

Jasper paled as his heart raced by their closeness and what she had just said. And her eyes grew wide all joy leaving her and being replaced by the expectancy of denial and she even looked like she could have been on the verge of tears. He couldn't disappoint her, he couldn't see her sad after seeing how happy she was all the time. Nothing ever made Alice sad, and he would no be the first to do so.

Already half-regretting what he was about to do but also wanting it at the same time Jasper tilted her chin up to his. And brushed his lips against her. She inhaled as if nervous and he finally pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly it felt like the entire world had stopped. She urged him for more as their lips clasped together and his tongue played with hers.

A half hour later parked in the Cullen garage he watched in horror and fascination as Alice headed inside.

Oh my god, what had he done? This was Alice Cullen the youngest teenage daughter of his boss, a mobster, a man that would kill him in a heart beat if he ever found out he had betrayed his trust in such a way.

Holy shit, Jasper was scared. Scared because he had enjoyed kissing Alice and scared because she had promised not to tell anyone. Meaning this could go on…but would he let it go too far?

Finally shutting the car off, Jasper went inside towards the study where Edward was expecting to speak to him. How could he even look at him knowing what he had just done?

Not to his surprise the eldest Cullen boy was sitting in his father's study reading a book patiently. He was dressed finely in a navy suit jacket and black dress pants. It seemed like he was ready to head out.

"Jasper," He greeted him politely standing, setting the book down on the end table beside him.

"Sir," Jasper greeted him hoping the guilt wasn't apparent on his face.

Edward cocked his head and stared at him for a minute too long. "You look pale Jasp, getting sick?"

Shaking his head, Jasper went to pour himself a glass of whiskey. "No Sir, just tired."

The Cullen boy laughed as if all knowingly and sat back down on the velvet chair where he had been reading. "My sister, she can be a handful, eh?"

Not turning to meet his gaze Jasper took a large swig of his drink and replied, "She has a lot of energy."

He chuckled once more as Jasper sat across from him expecting Alice to run in any minute and confess.

"Speaking of sister's Jasper. I want to talk to you about yours."

My sister? What did Edward have to do with Rosalie?

"You are like a part of our family now. The most trusted man we have ever had working for us. Heck, my father even trusts you with Alice."

Looking down at his cup Jasper wondered if he could disappear into it as Edward continued.

"Although Emmett isn't around anymore, he promised you something. A Cullen always keeps his word and I will be keeping my brother's. You helped him and I will help you."

Now he knew what he was talking about, shit thinking about Alice made him completely forget about what he had asked Emmett for distracting Carlisle at the airport. Jasper despite his guilt finally managed to look up and smile at Edward. "Rosalie is attending Grandview?"

Edward nodded smiling crookedly. "You asked us to see if we could get her a scholarship. That won't be necessary. Our family will pay for the expenses. You and your sister are family now. And we trust you both."

At the word trust, Jasper wanted to cringe but he couldn't help but feel excited that once he got home that night he could tell Rosalie she would be attending a better school in just about two months when it started again.

Seeming pleased by Jasper's happiness Edward stood. "I must be going now, I have a date. My father is at a meeting with Aro but should be here soon. As always make yourself at home, and he asked to have salary report of each security personnel tonight on his desk. Good night."

A date? I had not only seen the escapade that had occurred last night with Tanya Denali but had heard about how upset Carlisle was about his son disappointing him. Was he going on a date with that brunette or making up with Tanya? Had his father even given him his say on this matter yet? All that didn't matter at this moment because right now Jasper was feeling delighted and horrified by today's events and seeing Carlisle soon would make his guilt eat at him more.

Walking out the door, Jasper headed downstairs and across several halls until he reached the small room that was his office where he began to print out the salary reports for Carlisle.

Around eight, Carlisle walked into his office with a mischievous look in his eye and sat across from Jasper folding his hands.

Oh my god, did he know?

Coughing Carlisle began to play with a pen on Jasper's small desk. "My son, he seems to always please me in every which way possible. Even when he doesn't know it."

Nervously Jasper raised his brows not fully understanding. "What happened Sir?"

Carlisle chuckled and flashed me the same crooked smile his son always used. "I was going to ask you to get me information on the girl Edward invited last night, but Aro beat me to the punch. You wouldn't guess who she is…"

Jasper waited for him to explain not really caring for Edward's love life.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Sixteen soon to be seventeen year old daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Honor student, no parking tickets, no criminal record of course, and she drives an old red Chevy truck. Don't remember the year but those details don't matter. You know what matters?"

Wide-eyed Jasper nodded. "Chief of Police's daughter."

Excitedly, Carlisle stood and smiled. "Bingo! That son of a bitch has been investigating our family for years now. And you know what he has on us. Zip-nada. And you know what my son has now. His daughter."

Jasper knew exactly where Carlisle was going. Carlisle had approved of Edward's new love interest and it wasn't because he liked her, it was because she was a way into keeping the cops off of their tale, if and when Edward really charmed her or seriously began dating her. Which meant Carlisle would encourage their relationship and not tell Edward what he knew about the girl.

This family was sick. Truly. And now he was considered a part of it, and he was just as bad as all of them. Kissing the Princess. What was he thinking?


	13. Authors Note

**Press NEXT.**

**This used to be an author's note for when I had huge writers block, but the story is being carried on,**

**with a pre-reader and amazing beta of course. ;)**


	14. Trouble

**Bella**

_How could the devil be pulling you towards someone that looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you_...

Isabella Swan swooned as she stared into the eyes of Edward Cullen. His green eyes gleamed and seemed to be hypnotizing her as he held her front door open.

If you walk through this door Bella there is no turning back he seemed to say silently to her.

She knew he was trouble. Her father would not be pleased, but how could she deny how she felt when he smiled down at her so wickedly and yet so wonderfully.

One foot in front of the other she walked out her front door with her date as he placed his soft hands on the back of her tight black dress that Jacob had helped her pick out. It was so very unlike her to dress this way. But it was also very unlike her to date a Cullen.

"Thank you for joining me this evening Isabella."

"It's Bella," She answered him blushing.

"Bella." It rolled off his tongue like sweet music.

He opened the passengers side door and gestured for her to get into his shiny sleek car. She wondered what model it was and if it was something luxurious.

Sitting on the black leather seats and noticing all the gadgets inside... it was obvious it was. How could she think it ever couldnt have been. He was a Cullen for god-sakes.

A Cullen.

A dangerous family.

She watched as Edward rushed to the drivers side and hopped in, almost as if he were nervous or excited himself and then he laid another amazing smile on her. His teeth were so perfect. If this was danger, she liked it.

"I wasnt sure where to go or what you liked so Ive arranged for us to have dinner somewhere, I hope you dont get seasick."

"Seasick, I dont think so." Bella didnt know if she got seasick... Shed never been on something to prove her otherwise.

Her beautiful date chuckled lightly and sped off as she looked at her house and wondered where her father was that night.

The car ride was silent for only a few minutes, until Edward began asking her questions.

"So Jacob is your cousin?"

Bella giggled lightly. "No just a childhood friend. Why did you think he was my cousin?"

He sighed a mischievous grin spreading his face, his tone low. "I dont see how any male could ever just want to be friends with you unless they were family..."

His green as flashed.

"Well he is... Just a friend I mean."

Drumming his hands on the steering wheel he fiddled with his touchscreen stereo system. "Do you like Muse?"

"Love it."

He cocked his head. "I like you Isabella Swan."

A heat of red took over her body and she looked away. _And I like you Edward Cullen._

**Edward**

He was nervous. This was new for him. Girls, or well women didnt make him nervous. Normally he was cool, calm, collected. He didnt feel completely rational around this girl. He didnt feel in control. His feelings were everywhere. He felt ecstatic.

Drumming his fingers to the music on his steeringwheel nervously they finally pulled up to the boat dock wher his father had their 75ft yacht docked.

He searched for Bella's reaction, hoping it wasnt too much.

She just stared at it in awe and then at him.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked seeking her approval. They could go somewhere else. Wherever she wanted. He didnt care.

She nodded smiling at him with those magnificant full lips. How he wished he could kiss her right then and there.

"I have to be honest. Ive never been on a boat before."

Attempting not to slack his jaw he just bit his lip and then apologized.

"No,No!" She yelled putting her hand on his. "Dont be upset. Thank-you Ive always wanted to go on one!"

A sigh of relief escaped him. "Shall we then."

Taking the keys out of the ignition he rushed to get out of the car to open her door but she had beat him to it.

He sort of enjoyed that...

Grabbing her hand he escorted her onto the vessil where a waiter and private chef awaited them on a romantic setting of candlelit dinner and fine wine. Hoping the violinist wasnt too much he welcomed Isabella Swan into his world.

**Emmett**

It felt like he had been here weeks, but he knew it was only a day or two since he had entered this new world of violence and corruptness. Unlike America, here the mob was the law. They werent just above it.

They stole. They killed. They gambled. And they did it all over again.

Abuse of power wasnt even a word for it.

_Survival of the fittest. _

The words rung in his head like venom. He was entering a dark place. He didnt even eat. He just slept...

**Rosalie**

"Youre beatiful you know that?" James whispered in her ear as he began to kiss her neck.

She smiled. "Thank-you."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Rosale Hale. I promise to wine and dine you and give you the finest. A girl like you deserves it."

Rosalie pretended to think about it for a second and then nodded. This was James SkillTract.

His lips touched hers and she responded as their tongues danced wildly and they hugged to each other in the back of his red Ferrari by pier 4 of the docks of the rich and famous.

As they made-out she couldnt help but think about Eric, the stranger she had met at Edward Cullens party. But she brushed it off and surfaced memories of how really hot James was and what an amazing kisser.

That night, after only knowing him less then a week. Rosalie opened her legs to him in the back of his car. Their sex was wild. He was rough, but she seemed to like it. He kept whispering how beautiful she was and how hot they were together.

She shed a single tear.

**Alice**

At 2:00 in the morning, long after Edward had come home from his date with Isabella Swan and her parents had fallen asleep, Alice texted her bodyguard.

**Can you meet me in the pool house in an hour.**

It was 30 minutes before she recieved a response and she was beginning to think he was going to ignore her from now on. Pretend what happened at the park didnt happen. She wouldnt have been able to handle that. She knows it happend and she knows he felt it.

The spark.

About to go cry herself to sleep, Alice stood and changed into her nightgown when her phone buzzed on her nightstand.

**I am here.**

Rushing quietly out of her bedroom, Alice descended the stairs and went towards the basement where the backdoor had no alarm, thanks to Emmett. How no one had caught this yet she didnt know but she very glad for her brothers sneaking out and all his tricks at that very moment.

Going up the four steps towards the back door of the basement, she closed the glass panel door quietly and ventured towards the pool house nearby.

All of the lights were off as she came to the bedroom portion of it where a dark figure sat on the bed. His head on his shoulders.

Her heart breaking she rushed to him and held him.

"Jasper. Are you ok?"

Shaking his head violently, he looked down. "I'm betraying their trust."

Holding back a wave of tears she held him to her. "No you are not because I trust you."

Cupping her chin in his hands he looked up at her with his gorgeous eyes and then kissed her lightly.

"I dont want to be away from you."

Alice's heart skipped a beat. "Then dont be."


	15. A Shipment And A Deal

**-A CHANGE OF PACE THIS CHAPTER IS IN FIRST-PERSON POV, DO YOU LIKE THIS BETTER?**

**-I posted it without my pre-reader or BETA, any mistakes are mine. She will be editing it though eventually.**

**Edward**

Last night had been amazing with Isabella Swan. Unfortunately, I had not kissed her yet. She was shy, yes but completely fucking incredible. I wanted to know her. I need to know her. She would be mine.

That girl, was the girl of my dreams.

Carlisle, my father ate his pancakes across the large dining table greedily. "So Edward, how are you and Tanya getting along?"

He was feigning ignorance to the small scene everyone had witnessed at my birthday party. "We arent."

My jaw slacked as he just shrugged. "She had an annoying chirpy little voice, didnt she?"

Alice almost spilled out her orange juice as she attempted not to laugh and Esme readjusted in her seat beside her husband.

"Yes, she did..." There had to be more to this, this was Carlilse Cullen; he didnt let things go this easily.

I smiled back crookedly at my father.

Besides Mr. Denali was one hard motherfucker, he'd hear of me disrespecting his baby girl and Carlilse would have to deal with it.

Fuck the russian mob though, we were the Volturi and the Cullens. This was our town.

But, having them on our side did make deals easier when it came to the russian sluts they imported from their countries and let the casino hire. Escort cocktail waitresses and dealers, perfect cover, eh?

We may have been outwardly class, but the root of it was; our class was purchased with dirty money.

Mob money.

Drugs, Weapons, Money Laundering, Gambling, and Prostitutes.

"This Isabella girl, you like her?"

My nod was curt, as I looked down aggravated by the fact he had learned her name and probably her life before I even could.

"Well, good for you then son."

And that was the end of our conversation.

Esme stared at the empty chair where Emmett was supposed to be sitting in, and I winced as the flashback engulfed me.

_I was eight years old, wild bronze hair, bright green eyes. My father's golden boy, and his heir._

_Aro, a short and almost stocky italian man with a long brimmed nose sat across from me in the small cafe. _

_We were vacationing in Paris, the city of love._

_At least that's what Carlilse had told Esme for her sake. _

_He and Aro though, they were actually here on business. There was a rat in their circle, and he had made his way to France._

_Me, I probably wasnt supposed to be there. Esme had insisted Carlisle take me to the cafe with him to pick up breakfast._

_"You both need quality time together."_

_Carlilse had looked at me sadly, almost apologetically for what I was to witness, or be a part of._

_I should have thrown a fucking tantrum and stayed with my mother. _

_Daddy was my hero though._

_"There he is", Aro pointed to a lean figure in a brown sports jacket, a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes._

_Carlisle scooped me up in his arms, and the three of us followed him._

_It was a blur until the moment we were at that bridge and the man had turned around, and somehow he had a gun pointed to my father, and I had ended up beside him._

_With all the force a small child of my age could have, I pushed him._

_And, I had watched him fall._

_I was once more in my father's arms as he whispered in my ear not to look and that it was okay._

_It wasnt okay, I had just killed someone._

Looking up from my memory, my father met my eyes and he looked away. Did he even feel guilty anymore?

Emmett was surrounded by worse at the moment, Emmett was in hell. I knew that because my father had also sent me there once.

But those memories, I buried deeper.

Alice announced she was going to the mall as Jasper entered the dining room. We all stood as the family princess exited.

"I'm going to get some work done," I announced heading up to my room and not waiting for my parent's response.

My father wanted me to go back to school in the fall, but I needed the year off. I needed to come to terms with the fact that I'd be a criminal lawyer like Carlisle wanted me to be. And id ruin more lives.

I couldnt be a life-saver, I was a murdered. A mobster. A monster.

There was always that dream in the back of my mind that Id be a doctor, a life saver, a surgeon, but that could never be.

I was Edward Cullen, and I was the heir of the criminal kingdom.

Sophmore year at Harvard needed to wait.

There were a few shipments coming in tonight, Carlisle wouldnt be there and neither would Aro, but Dimitri and the rest of us would be.

My father and Aro trusted me more then they did anyone else, especially when it came to what we were aquiring tonight.

After all, I had spent the year at Harvard.

I knew what good coke was, I stayed away from the shit; but I knew what it needed to taste and smell like. The difference between it being pure and crap.

Tanya texted me as I sifted through the order of of Barbie Dolls, Japanese Barbie Dolls. This was the last shipment as my father had ended the contract with the Japs.

Too much risk he had said, and he was right. No store here would order 5,000 Barbie Dolls, and they wanted to go bigger.

That night, Alec picked me up in a shit honda civic.

"Where the hell did you get this thing?"

He shrugged looking away from me and fiddling with the radio. "Your dad said we need to be less visible. Who's going to give a rat's ass about a shit honda pulling into a shitty airport?"

I patted my right side, my gun was holstered; ready for any bullshit. Chest piece under an armani t-shirt, it was ridiculous.

Carlisle didnt like me going to stuff like this, we had the thugs, the convicts, the underpaid for this shit; but I needed to be there at the bottom so if there was anything to worry about I'd catch it before it escalated.

Maybe, I lived for the rush.

Maybe, I enjoyed this deep down.

Or maybe, I just needed to constantly know everything and anything that went down because I needed to be able to protect my family.

Family was everything, and nothing and no one came before them.

A brown-eyed girl briefly flashed through my mind as Alec sped off.

The shipment came easy, and when we arrived at the warehouse downtown, I opened a pink box with an ugly big headed Barbie doll and yanked the bottom open reaching for the small plastic bag.

White powder.

Sniffing it, I took a single line and looked towards the pilot that cowered in the corner.

"Pay him," I told Alec and walked off towards the shit honda.

Inside with Alec were ten other guys, and outside Aro had arranged for five "warehouse" workers to work through the night and day until we could sell this shit and get it the hell out of town.

Last thing we needed was the police on our ass.

Around two in the morning, I had pulled up a block from Bella's house and had texted her.

This is not what a gentleman was, but this was Bella; and I wanted to see her big dark brown eyes.

**Rosalie**

He had lied to me. James had said I was his girl, his only girl. Then who was Victoria, the girl texting him on his phone.

Give me that, he snatched his phone from my hand angrily and turned it off.

Annoyed, I looked away from him as he caressed my cheek. "Baby, were good right? Youre still mine, right? I told ya Id take care of you. And I will. Dont you like that new purse?" He asked gesturing to the Louis Vuitton on my shoulder.

Nodding sadly, I turned towards him and faked a smile. "It's great."

At home, Jasper was no where to be found. It was almost midnight and I was really concerned. Did he have a job, and not tell me about it?

And by job, I didnt mean like any old job, a Cullen-Volturi job; I shuddered at the thought.

We were still struggling, he made good money but we had bills to pay and he had student loans, bank loans, and credit cards to pay off.

Hugging my arms to myself, I sat in the living room staring at the blank television screen. Was I a hooker?

Selling myself for a purse and a few nice things?

But, I liked him; I did.

Closing my eyes, I remembered the kiss by a stranger at Edward Cullen's birthday party and smiled.

Where had Eric gone...

**Emmett**

In disbelief, I watched across the cheap wooden table as Giovanni begged on his knees for another loan from Santiago as he smiled cruelly down at him and shoved him away.

"Get this trash out of my house," He gestured towards Sal to pick up the man.

My knuckles clenched in fury. How could they treat someone this way? An old fucking man with a little boy.

"Por favore Santiago. Ill pay you back triple. I need the money, my roof is falling. Little Gio needs shelter."

Sal had grabbed Gio by the arms and Santiago gestured for him to put him down.

"Triple, and you have twenty-days. No bullshit."

"Twenty days, but..."

Santiago cut the old man off by lifting his hand. "Twenty-days. Capisce?"

Throwing a shard of wood from the floor I sat and watched as the old man agreed and shook the devils hand.

He wouldnt have the money in twenty days, we all knew that and he had just signed his death sentence.

There were others coming and going asking for loans in the last few days, but none haunted me more then Gio's.


End file.
